Sr & Sra Uchiha
by Gaby.Dangodai
Summary: - Se você não preferisse homens, seria com você que me casaria. – Antes que a música acabasse a nova Senhora Uchiha pressionava os lábios rosados sobre os do belo homem. – Mas não é por isso que eu deixo de te desejar como amigo... Feliz Aniversário Naru.


**Por: **Gaby. Dangodai

**Classificação:** + 18. Cenas de sexo e palavreado de baixo escalão.

**Betagem por:** Mistress/Gio

**Gênero:** yaoi, romance, drama, U.A. (Universo Alternativo).

**Agradecimento especial:** Gio/Mistress/Filhota por betar e me apoiar all time. Te irrito montes e eu sei que tu me ama. qq

Obrigada pela ajuda, mesmo. (L)

**Avisando:** Naruto & Cia não são meus, mas esta oneshot é totalmente minha. No meu mundo Naruto não solta bolas de luzes pelas mãos e a Sakura colocou silicone. Em meu mundo Naruto sabe lidar com números e Shino assume sua homossexualidade junto com Kiba. Em minha cabeça Narutin é desejado por todos. Fim.

* * *

**Sr. & Sra. Uchiha**

O som de papéis se espalhando pelo piso de laje era baixo, mas atormentador para o agente que as deixara cair. Sua expressão facial delatava seu desamparo e credibilidade, como se aquilo fosse só uma brincadeira da criançada do prédio. Porém, não era. Das contas, propagandas e papéis de promoção que caíram ao chão somente uma carta permanecera em suas mãos. Seu envelope era detalhado, a textura áspera com ondulações elegantes: era um convite de casamento. E o quão requintado este seria já estava na cara somente pelas siglas **"S&S".** - _"Que coisa mais capenga."_ – pensava sozinho com tom de nojo. Como se algo o controlasse, se agachava pegando de qualquer jeito a correspondência que ainda jazia no chão e de forma automática andava ao elevador, entrava, parava no sétimo andar, saía, estava na frente da porta da casa, procurava pelas chaves e estas caiam ao chão. Nada lhe passava, não xingava, sem mais obstáculos entrava em seu apartamento e trancava a porta atrás de si.

Todos os outros envelopes foram jogados sobre a mesa, ou foi no chão? Já nem prestava mais atenção. Ao abrir o envelope não ficou surpreso que a cor e textura da carta fossem como do envelope. Ambos na cor pérola e algo deslumbrante era a cara dele. - _"Só quer se aparecer"_. – um sorriso triste traçava-se em seu rosto e nada mais dizia. Lia o conteúdo da carta enquanto ia até à geladeira, agarrava uma caixa de leite e se preparava para beber do bico, mas simplesmente parava deixando um pouco do líquido escorrer por sua camisa laranja. Seu rosto se contraía e aos poucos um tom carmesim o dominava, a raiva o estava dominando e sem pensar começava a rasgar a carta. Porém, parava antes que rasgasse a foto do casal. Olhava-a com somente um sentimento: desprezo. Além da traição e dele ter terminado tudo no dia que fariam três anos de namoro o bastardo marcava o casamento no dia do SEU aniversário? Sem contar que a foto na carta para si estava horrenda, photoshop até nos seios siliconisados da noiva boneca – na qual acreditava ser sua melhor amiga-. Sem mais nada a dizer rasgou a foto ao meio. Em seguida a jogava ao chão e se direcionava para o quarto, agora só dele, para trocar a camisa manchada pelo leite.

Ao retirar a camisa e jogar em cima da cama de casal observava como está era fria. Saía correndo com o peitoral a amostra, se jogava ao chão pegando o convite em mãos e tentava unir os pedaços como se este fosse um quebra-cabeça. Estava perfeito, só faltava uma coisa: fita adesiva. De um jeito mecânico se levantava do piso indo até o balcão, abria uma gaveta e dali retirava um rolo de fita. Voltava ao chão, com os dentes cortava tiras da fita e com cuidado grudava os pedaços da carta ao mesmo tempo em que pensamentos se chocavam em sua cabeça. Por sua lerdeza tinha acabado de colar a carta em três minutos, ao levantar-se se sentiu zonzo, teve que se segurar numa cadeira. Inspirava e expirava profundamente. Colocava a carta sobre a mesa observando a foto que mostrava um casal promissor, feliz, que teria lindos filhos.

A família Uchiha era uma família de empresários que normalmente se casavam com membros da própria família – primos – ou negociavam casamentos com famílias de mesmo nível para manter status ou fechar algum acordo, assim como o casamento de Itachi, o irmão mais velho e prodígio no mundo empresarial, ao se casar com a filha mais velha dos Hyuuga's, família que há décadas trabalha na área da saúde. O gênio da família é Hyuuga Neji que ganhou bolsa num pós-doutorado sobre canais cerebrais, e como estes reagem quando uma pessoa mente, em Oxford. A esposa do prodígio empresarial não ficava para trás, mas prefereria a área da pediatria. Ao final tudo não passava de negócios.

Na área da saúde, a família Haruno, também não ficava a ver navios. Os pais da noiva, Sakura, eram conhecidos por suas habilidades e especializações. A Senhora Haruno trabalhava com a parte estética, cirurgiã plástica requisitada entre os famosos, ricos e pessoas de nome, e o Senhor Haruno já atuava mais na parte de cirurgias de emergência, plantões. Por ter desenvolvido métodos mais práticos de cirurgias cardiovasculares e outros problemas não tão importantes para serem citados – ou somente por serem complexos demais – pode se dizer que é uma família de grande status. A única filha é o orgulho dos pais, sempre tivera notas excelentes, seguia o caminho dos pais e mais precisamente trabalhava em cirurgias que nem sem genitor. Nada de mais a dizer sobre esta família. _"Uma família como todas as outras e ao mesmo tempo diferente. Uma família..." – _um sentimento vazio dominava seu peito, e este se contraía cada vez que a palavra _família_ ecoava em sua mente.

Uzumaki Naruto, um órfão. Isso era tudo e ao mesmo tempo nada. Não tinha morado em orfanato e nem na rua, tinha vivido aos cuidados de seu primeiro ex-tutor e padrinho, um velho tarado que vivia viajando. Porém não reclamava, ele não era presente, mas nunca faltava comida, as contas sempre estavam em dia e em seu aniversário o velhote ligava para desejar-lhe parabéns e perguntar se tinha comido direito. Apesar de tudo ele era a única coisa que tinha. Isso até ele falecer no ano que completara 15 anos, ainda faltava para poder cuidar de si mesmo. Ao final teve de ir a um tribunal, disse que poderia cuidar de si mesmo, mas isso até que _ele_, Uchiha Fugaku, se metesse e pedisse para ser seu tutor. Ao final foi morar na casa dos Uchiha's. Não lhe eram estranhos. Estudara no ensino Fundamental com o filho mais novo do Senhor Uchiha. Porém, no instante que se viram se odiaram. Brigavam, gritavam, quase se matavam. No final, Sasuke mudara de escola quando tinha 12 anos e a partir dali nunca mais se viram, até o dia que levaram o Uzumaki para dividir o mesmo teto dos empresários. O encontro foi quieto, sem insultos, o Uchiha mais novo somente o olhou com um ponto de interrogação no olhar, abaixou o rosto e subiu as escadas sem desejar as boas vindas. _"Sempre sendo um bastardo egocêntrico..." _– acariciava a face serena dele, na foto. Não transmitia felicidade, ao contrário de Sakura que esbanjava um lindo sorriso. Mais parecia que estava fechando somente mais um contrato.

- 10 de Outubro... – caminhava até a janela do apartamento e olhava para as nuvens cinzentas, o sol estava se pondo. – Faltam cinco dias. – o pensamento de que o deixaram como último o fazia sentir vontade de nem ir, mas iria. Iria para mostrar que não ligava para a união e principalmente porque seu ex-tutor estaria lá. Sim, seria somente por Fugaku que iria comparecer à celebração, ou ao menos essa era o único motivo forte. – Eu sou um idiota. – escorregava ao chão com a mão no rosto. A quem ele queria enganar? Queria fazer um escândalo na igreja, gritar que o Sasuke era seu, mas fora o próprio moreno quem terminara tudo por meio de uma carta. Não iria se humilhar novamente.

Encostava as costas nuas na parede, seu pelo se arrepiava com o contato frio, mas nada fizera, o choque térmico era gostoso. Estando sentado sobre o carpete cor bege da sala ficava a fitar o teto que, antes branco, agora parecia preto pela falta de claridade no local. Sua maior vontade era quebrar a cara do bastardo e talvez o fizesse. Sua raiva era tamanha que em poucos segundos se levantava e começava a jogar objetos pela sala. Quadros, vasos – presentes de amigo secreto, era um azarado -, CD's, quase arremessou a sua TV de plasma que tanto sofrera para pagar, um cinzeiro de centro de mesa – não fumava, era enfeite - e outros objetos que fossem quebráveis, somente um quadro de fotos sobreviveu, mas isso até que o louro o percebesse e o tivesse em suas mãos.

- Você não pode sujar o nome da tua família... – _"Casal gay não é bem visto pela sociedade. Um GAY não é bem visto pela sociedade. Isso faria mal aos negócios da minha família. – foi assim que ele começou. – E o que queres que eu faça? Que tenhamos uma relação escondidos? – o desespero na voz era eminente, o louro não queria perdê-lo. – Não, eu não quero mais você – e som de "pi...pi...pi" foi a resposta para a frase cortante do moreno." _– Naruto não aguentara a dor e desligara na cara de Sasuke, isso tinha sido após ler a carta de término da "relação", já faziam se quatro meses. Depois disso não teve mais notícias até aquele fatídico dia em que o convite de casamento chegou.

– Eu não vou mais atrapalhar a tua vida... – um olhar pesado era direcionado para a foto onde mostra o Uchiha tentando fugir da câmera, o louro o segurava pela gola da camisa e fazia vezinho com os dedos. – Mas você não vai atrapalhar a minha. – essas foram às últimas palavras antes de jogar o quadro pela janela e, até aonde acompanhou, este cair sobre um telhado.

A vontade de sair correndo e recuperar a moldura com a foto foi tamanha que quando percebeu já estava dentro de elevador indo para o andar Térreo, antes que cometesse uma besteira ele simplesmente se estancou dentro do cubículo do elevador. Como iria falar "oi, eu joguei a foto do cara que eu amo no teu telhado, posso ir pegar?" sem passar vergonha? Não foi ele quem decidiu que o Uchiha não iria mais atrapalhar a sua vida? - _"Seria melhor que ele morresse!" -_. Esse pensamento deixou por um momento suas pernas fracas. Sem mais nada a dizer, ou pensar, apertava no botão do sétimo andar e voltava para dentro de sua toca.

Nesta noite não tinha jantado, assistido TV ou tomado banho. Como se fosse um animal ferido engatinhara até às cobertas, não dormiu, mas nelas tinha o cheiro _dele_. Tinha vontade de chorar, mas não queria ser fraco, não queria chorar, não queria sentir seu coração latejar. Virava-se e olhava para o travesseiro do lado, mais precisamente para o lado que dividia com ele. Continuava vazio. Sem permissão uma lágrima descia sua face e ia de encontro com o travesseiro. Uma segunda seguia o mesmo percurso, uma terceira, quarta. Ao final estava chorando e soluçando feito uma criança que os pais deixaram de castigo. Chorava pela dor, humilhação, raiva. Agarrava-se ao travesseiro que era do moreno e sentia a fragrância que ainda estava presente no objeto de dormir, ainda tinha o cheiro de lírios. Um cheiro que tinha nada a ver com o Uchiha, mas lírios o faziam lembrar dele. Neste momento começou a odiar lírios.

Foi agarrado ao travesseiro e odiando lírios que adormeceu. Adormeceu sem pensar que amanhã seria outro dia sofrido, teria que limpar a bagunça da sua perda de autocontrole e principalmente que faltava somente quatro dias para o que deveria ser apenas uma união feliz de dois amigos, mas que para ele seria um pesadelo no qual tinha certeza que não tinha como evitar.

* * *

É dia 27 de Outubro, pleno sábado e isso só significava uma coisa para o Uzumaki: tédio. Isso se ele não estivesse que estar limpando o apartamento que estava imundo por sua própria culpa. Não sabia como, mas até terra estava impregnada no carpete. Metera-se na limpeza cedo, acordou com vontade de ser uma nova pessoa e nem mesmo o café matutino tinha feito ainda. O motivo era simples: ainda estava sem apetite e se sentindo um animal ferido. Porém, para ser uma nova pessoa teria que esquecer o passado e seguir em frente.

Pegava um lenço laranja e o usava como toca para segurar o suor que começava a escorrer pela testa, definitivamente iria tomar um banho após a faxina. Pegava um avental branco e luvas também na cor laranja, sem mais delongas continuava a passar aspirador. Aproveitou que seu lar fora destruído – por si mesmo – e iria fazer a faxina de primavera. Arrumou as fotos dos amigos, passou pano no piso da cozinha, o vidro quebrado foi pro lixo de reciclados e ao final teria seu apartamento limpo e cheiroso. - _"Cheirando a... Pinho" –_ pensava consigo mesmo ao olhar com orgulho para seu apartamento limpo. A limpeza estava quase completa, agora tinha que dar uma "faxina" em si mesmo. Fez uma cara feia e riu de si ao sentir o próprio cheiro. Estava fedendo.

Lentamente caminhava até o banheiro. Retirava as luvas de borracha deixando-as na borda do balde de água suja. Tirava o lenço laranja que usava como toca e o deixava cair ao chão, os cabelos estavam grudados na testa por culpa do suor. Em seguida o avental teve o mesmo destino que o lenço, abria a porta empurrando com o pé porque estava usando as mãos para retirar a camisa suada e a jogar em algum canto. Não precisava mais ficar com a porta fechada e nem ter que ficar jogando tudo num único lugar e gostava de fazer esses showzinhos para si mesmo. - _"Apesar de que antes ele reclamava e ao mesmo tempo gostava... Ele..." –_ Se pudesse se surrar faria isso agora, mas não valia a pena se dar um murro por um... - _"Traidor." – _Sim, um traidor e somente isso. Sem cerimônias abria o zíper da bermuda e a deixava cair. Olhava-se no espelho e observava como a sua pele bronzeada estava sem marcas. Um sorriso no canto da face se fez. Meses atrás era difícil que seu pescoço não tivesse ao menos duas ou três marcas, lembranças da noite anterior ou praticamente o seu desajuno. Suspirava pesadamente, realmente estava pensando em se dar um tapa. Retirou a cueca preta, adentrou o box e abriu a água fria. A sensação, o choque térmico, lhe dava vontade de sair correndo, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe acalmava. Precisava daquilo.

No banho a água somente o fazia pensar, pensar que em três dias estaria completando vinte anos e aquele era o primeiro aniversário que de certeza aproveitaria nada e somente ficaria a lamuriar. – _"Ou eu posso sair da festa de casamento e ir para alguma boate... Não é uma ideia ruim"_ – Tinha encontrado a solução para o seu problema de passar um aniversário sem festa, ao menos uma que não fosse se divertir. Gostava de baladas, de dançar, seduzir as pessoas ao seu redor quando rebolava. Isso parece coisa de vadia, mas confessava: adorava rebolar. Sentia-se livre, se sentia desejado e foi rebolando que descobriu que o Uchiha o desejava. _– "Eu sou irresistível."_ - um sorriso sacana se fazia em seu rosto molhado e com os cabelos respingando enquanto saía do chuveiro. Puxava a toalha do cabide, esfregava-a nos cabelos louros tirando o excesso de água e deixava a toalha sobre os ombros ainda que o corpo estivesse todo respingando. Um sorriso maroto se formou em seus lábios. A verdade? Não perderia por nada no mundo este casamento. Motivo? Sakura era uma ótima companheira de dança, ela era seu par de festas, ambos viravam o casal mais observado da pista, e Sasuke era um mongol quando dançava. Ele e uma pedra dançando não tinham diferença, capaz que a pedra dançasse melhor que o moreno.

Um sorriso permaneceu em seu rosto, realmente seria uma cena engraçada. Pronto, já tinha ótimos motivos para ir e caso não gostasse simplesmente iria abandonar a festa e ir para uma boate, afinal, ninguém iria perceber mesmo. Antes que fosse para o quarto ia de encontro com a mesa, sobre esta ainda estava o convite, todo repicado e colado, do casamento. Novamente se viu acariciando a face do moreno. – _"Tão lindo..."_ – Era a verdade, Uchiha Sasuke era lindo, até demais. O clima de "você é lindo" foi cortado abruptamente ao escutar a barriga reclamar de fome, já fazia mais de vinte horas que não comia. Acima da mesa também jazia, ao centro, uma cesta de frutas. Pegava uma banana, isso seria o suficiente antes de fazer o jantar. Ficava em pé, afinal, ainda estava todo molhado – e nu -. Descascava a banana lentamente, como se fosse interessante cada tira da casca que puxava do topo, fazia um pequeno corte e puxava para baixo. Por algum motivo se sentira atraído pela forma, tamanho e o jeito de aparentar após ficar sem a sua... – _"Roupa..."_ – Observava o formato, com a mão fazia movimentos sutis virando de lado e deixando o perfil encurvado da fruta tropical. Com a ponta do dedo indicador cutucava o topo. – _"Não é a mesma coisa, mas..."_ - inconscientemente lambia os próprios lábios ao mesmo tempo em que fixava o olhar para a foto do convite. A expressão serena_ dele_ o envolvia, excitava-o! Olhava a foto, a mão que antes cutucava a banana agora estava em seu sexo que despertava e agora ficava a estimulá-lo. A banana em sua imaginação tinha deixado de ser uma fruta e virara o seu mais novo brinquedo, seu desejo. Lambia a banana. Sim! Lambia a banana, imaginava que a sua mão era a dele. Chupava a fruta, se masturbava e engolfava a fruta de uma vez só. Não sabia se tinha sido a adrenalina ou o que, mas subitamente parava o ato erótico – ou seria "problema mental"? – e corria, excitado, pro banheiro, levantava a tampa da privada quase na velocidade da luz para vomitar água e o pedaço de banana que se rompera ao meter fundo demais, praticamente na goela. Explicando melhor, meteu, foi na goela, se quebrou um pedaço que somente saiu com o vômito que já ia ser feito de forma involuntária. A excitação sumiu e seu membro voltava a ficar flácido. Tinha sido um idiota.

Ao final jantou um cup noodles, juntou o lixo e o jogou fora. Ao voltar foi direto para cama e não iria querer saber de frutas por um longo tempo.

* * *

28 de Outubro, Domingo. Além das frustrações do louro por estar preso no fim de semana o mesmo não reclamou para correr atrás de algo melhor ou útil para fazer. Normalmente almoçava os domingos na casa dos Uchiha's, mas aquele seria diferente. Sasuke não passava os domingos com a família, gostava de comer em restaurantes, mas dessa vez não. Ele levaria a noiva para almoçar com a família. Uzumaki Naruto sabia que não iria se controlar, optou por ficar em casa. Perto do meio dia, o louro ainda nem tinha levantado da cama, o telefone toca e sabia exatamente quem era. Agarrou o telefone sem-fio do lado da escrivaninha e atendeu.

- Olá... – seu tom de voz era sonolento e mantinha os olhos fechados, mas em seguida ficava com eles arregalado.

- Dobe, você não vem almoçar?

Sentia vontade de desligar o telefone, esperava que fosse Fugaku e não sua cria. Tinha decidido não ir, evitar ter que falar uns bons e poucos para o bastardo e ele vem chamando-o de "Dobe"? _-"Ah, pra puta que o pariu!"_ - Em seguida se dava um tapa na boca, Mikoto-chan não tinha culpa de ter um filho tão estúpido. Embasbacava-se um pouco na cama e deixava o telefone esbarrar de suas mãos e ir de encontro ao chão. Xingava o nada e agarrava o objeto de comunicação o quanto antes, não poderia transparecer que estava meio atordoado com a ligação.

- Não, eu já tenho outros planos. – fazia tanto tempo que não escutava a voz dele e apesar de toda a raiva e sofrimento não conseguia evitar sentir o coração se aquecer. Era um apaixonado de merda mesmo. – Foi mal, não vai dar para eu comer a deliciosa sobremesa da Mikoto-san. – a grande maioria da família do Sasuke não gostava de doces, mas quando o Uzumaki começou a dividir o mesmo teto, doces começaram a ser servidos nos domingos. Mikoto adorava cozinhar e ser elogiada. E isso era algo que Naruto não se restringia em fazer quando a mãe do moreno se metia na cozinha.

- Hm... – de uma coisa o louro sabia, o Uchiha mais novo desconfiava. Ele sempre sabia quando estava mentindo. – Está bem. – e desligou.

Sua expressão mudava que nem um camaleão ao se camuflar, ficava opaca, depois um sorriso surgia ao rosto e sem demorar sentia raiva, ele sem mais nem menos desligara na sua cara. – _"Oh, isso não vai ficar barato, tteba!"_ – Não teve tempo para expressar sua raiva, o telefone voltava a tocar, na bina dava como "Uchiha Casa". Num tom ríspido atendeu, mas logo se arrependeu.

- Sinto muito pelo Sasuke, Naruto. – era a voz de Fugaku. – Você sabe como ele é. – ah, e como o Uzumaki sabia. – Aconteceu algo para não vir almoçar com a gente? – era raro o Senhor Uchiha perguntar, mas quem era ele para achar estranho? Raro era o Uzumaki faltar num almoço na mansão dos empresários.

- Não aconteceu nada, mesmo. Digo, aconteceu. É que já tinha marcado outros planos para este fim de semana. - ria nervosamente, era claro que estava mentindo.

- Hm... – respondia da mesma forma que o filho mais novo. – Se é assim. – ele tinha percebido a sua mentira, mas sabia que ele não iria continuar. – Se mudar de ideia é só ligar.

Um misto de ternura e tristeza se inflou em seu peito. – Sim. – Nada mais foi dito e ambos finalizaram a chamada. Porém o Uzumaki permaneceu com o telefone grudado ao ouvido como se ao fundo escutasse a voz do ex-tutor. Adorava Fugaku, ele fora quem o ajudou ao perder Jiraya, seu outro ex-tutor e padrinho. O lado triste? É que já sabia que não iria e se tinha uma coisa que odiava era decepcionar a pessoa que estendeu a mão para si, o único que realmente quis ajudar mesmo que no começo fosse contra a vontade do louro.

Não almoçara, ao final ficou o domingo todo estendido sobre o sofá passando canal por canal até que desistiu. Desligou a TV. Ficou olhando pra janela, mais precisamente para as cortinas brancas e de seda, davam um ar puro e quase divino quando o vento as balançava sutilmente. Parecia uma dança, uma dança solitária. Levantou-se do sofá, caminhou até o centro da sala. Posicionava-se ficando de frente para a cortina. Uma música triste se fez em sua cabeça e dançava ao ritmo desta. A música não estava no ar, nem no ambiente, mas em seu corpo. O ritmo era lento, um ritmo que a cortina o acompanhasse, ou seria o contrário? Seus braços se mexiam como se fossem asas, estava pronto para levantar voo e ir embora. Ir para um outro lugar. Virava-se, ficava na ponta dos pés e abaixava o torço como em forma de redenção ao sofrimento. Seu rosto não mudava, mas o olhar de dor, de perda, de querer partir eram ambos explícitos. Aquele era o seu segredo, o seu ballet. Dançava para se livrar da angústia, dançava para o tempo passar, dançava para se curar. Seu coração começava a acelerar e a adrenalina a vir, pulava sobre o sofá, o balé fora esquecido. Com o controle remoto ligava o aparelho de som, colocava no último volume e sua música preferida ditava o ritmo do rebolado.

_Machiga yume? (É tudo um sonho?)_

_Maboroshi narou? (É como eu imaginava?)_

_Wakatte demo __(Embora eu saiba que)_

_I can't help it __(Eu não posso ajudá-lo)_

_Kakusenai kimochi __(Eu não posso esconder como me sinto)_

_Koreru hazu ja nakatta no ni __(Eu provavelmente deveria, mas não posso)_

Conseguia ver ele a sua frente fazendo um meneio negativo com a cabeça e ao mesmo tempo com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios denunciando-o, deixando estampado que gostava, que se excitava, que o desejava. Num movimento sensual passava as mãos pelas coxas, parava nas nádegas e, sem deixar de dançar no ritmo da música, as apertava. Gostava dessa sensação, se sentia numa balada, se sentia desejado.

_Takusan no DREAM and SECRET LOVE (__Há muitos sonhos e amores secretos)_

_Watashi tomaro Which one do you like__? __(Quando se trata de mim qual que você gosta?)_

_Einamite mo I'll take the handle away __(Você está tentando encontrar o seu próprio caminho então eu pegarei o trinco para longe)_

_Kimi no HANDORU nigirishimete DRIVE AWAY __(É o seu volante então dirija para longe)_

Não se sentia triste nem raiva, se sentia – _"Livre"_ - e isso era tudo. O resto da tarde passou dançando.

Ao fim do dia nem tudo estava perdido, o sono, a voz de Fugaku e a dança o deixaram melhor. Jantara as sobras da semana, tomara um banho e fora dormir. No dia seguinte teria tudo de volta: olhar para a cara deslavada do moreno, ignorar possíveis confissões de amor de Gaara e ainda ter que fingir que estava tudo bem para a Haruno. O dia seguinte seria MUITO difícil.

* * *

29 de Outubro. Segunda-feira e faltava exatamente quinze minutos para o trabalho de Uzumaki e este ainda se encontrava no apartamento procurando pelos sapatos sociais.

- Maldição, maldição, maldição! – estava mais que atrasado. – Fugaku vai ficar decepcionado. – choramingava.

Trabalhava num das empresas da família Uchiha e não era por ter morado com eles que tinha privilégios. Seu trabalho começava às 07h30min e eram exatamente 07h18min. Naquela manhã só tinha certeza de duas coisas: a primeira que tinha saído sem tomar o desajuno – estava começando a ser normal que deixasse de comer – e a segunda que Uchiha Itachi não deixaria de chamar a sua atenção falando sobre responsabilidade com o horário, que não seriam flexíveis consigo só por ter morado um bom tempo com a família empresarial. O de sempre.

Saiu feito um jato do apartamento, pegou o táxi e chegou exatamente 07h33min na frente da empresa. Despediu-se do taxista, no qual tinha o acordo de pagar todo fim do mês, e correu para dentro do prédio majestoso. O prédio era simples e ao mesmo tempo luxuoso. Era envolvido pro vidro espelhado e adesivos de pássaros para que as aves não batessem na vidraça. Tinha vinte e um andares, tirando os primeiros três andares o resto era da corporação Uchiha. A família toda era de empresários, fosse para celebridades esportivas como das artes.

Entrar no elevador foi fácil, até ali só tinha cumprimentado as secretárias porque elas o haviam visto, e isso era nada bom. Todo mundo sabia como fazia marcação sobre si e lá vinha a sua terceira certeza do dia: ao abrir a porta do elevador, ninguém menos que Uchiha Itachi o estaria esperando. Dito e feito, a porta se abriu e o empresário prodígio estava do outro lado o encarando. Nada falaram, o Uchiha se virou e antes de começar a andar o chamou:

- Vamos.

E naquele dia já tinha certeza de uma coisa: encrenca.

* * *

Nunca se sentiu tão entediado e ao mesmo tempo ansioso para sair da sala do irmão mais velho de Sasuke. Entediado porque era o sermão de sempre e ansioso somente por um motivo: a sala do Uchiha mais velho era divida com o mais novo. A última coisa que precisava era ver a cara cretina do bastardo.

- Ele não vai vir hoje, Naruto. – Aquela frase o fez sair de seus pensamentos e prestar atenção ao que ele dizia. Ficava um pouco encabulado por deixar transparecer o que sentia.

Itachi sabia do relacionamento de Sasuke com Naruto, não aprovava, mas também não era contra quando ambos estavam juntos. Sabia que mais para frente estes iriam se separar. O prodígio empresarial suspirava de forma pesada ao ver como o louro se contraia ao acertar o motivo dele estar mais esvoaçado. Uzumaki Naruto era um livro aberto, só de olhar para os seus olhos dava para ler sua mente, sua história e seus planos. Ele era transparente e ao mesmo tempo magnífico, por isso tinha amigos e pessoas que o adoravam. Porque ele demonstrava o que sentia.

O silêncio imperou a sala, não era incômodo e muito menos agradável. O Uchiha foi quem se manifestou primeiro, se levantou da cadeira atrás da mesa de carvalho e caminhou até à grande janela aberta da sala do escritório, ficou de costas para o louro enquanto olhava para o horizonte, uma paisagem cheia de prédios. Uzumaki se levantou, já sabia que o assunto tinha finalizado e sem mais troca de olhares ou palavras, se retirou.

* * *

Ficava a brincar na cadeira giratória, não estava com cabeça para correr atrás de pagamentos e qualquer outra coisa que usasse números. Naruto trabalhava na parte do financeiro, apesar de no começo terem feito piadinhas sobre seu jeito de ser, o louro mostrara a todos que números eram com ele. O Uzumaki era quem cuidava da parte de receber, pagar e correr atrás de todos os atrasados, fora a parte de resolver problemas com outras empresas, empresários que roubavam o dinheiro – furto era algo normal nesse lugar – e quando o Uzumaki descobria o agente de tal ato ilegal além de ser demitido nunca mais conseguia um bom trabalho. Ficar queimado com a empresa Uchiha significava perder uma carreira inteira.

Sem que percebesse uma segunda pessoa se aproximava de si, mas não demorou em reconhecer quem era. Seu cheiro era fresco, cheiro de hortelã. O indivíduo se aproximou e ficou encarando-o sem nada a pronunciar. – _"Por que eu não me apaixonei por você?" -_ esse foi o único pensamento antes de abrir um sorriso e pronunciar de forma energética seu nome:

- Gaara. – o ruivo nada disse, somente observava a face despreocupada do Uzumaki. – Acabou o que tinhas que fazer? – o ruivo assentiu com a cabeça, sentou-se na cadeira giratória de outra escrivaninha. Estavam no horário do almoço e somente o louro tinha que recuperar o tempo perdido.

Sabaku no Gaara, este era o nome completo do empresário que estendia o braço entregando um pacote para o louro, trouxera o almoço dele. A família Sabaku & Uchiha tinham uma aliança, eram famílias de empresários, mas cuidavam de diferentes pontos. A empresa Uchiha procurava por prodígios, artistas, esportistas e a Sabaku investia em materiais como inovações tecnológicas, matéria-prima como ferro e outros metais. Suas visões eram distintas, mas para se fazerem as mais fortes no campo empresarial ambas as famílias se uniram. Porém, cada uma no seu canto. Somente se encontravam em reuniões de negócios e eventos sociais. Tirando Gaara e seus irmãos, estes viviam visitando o prédio Uchiha.

Temari, irmã mais velha de Gaara, ia ver o marido, Nara Shikamaru, que era gerente do louro hiperativo. Shikamaru era o gênio da empresa, fazia estratégias – por isso quase nunca tinham problemas e quando tinham eram feitos por terceiros – de como cobrar de clientes ruins, a quantia, prestações e em quem ter a confiança do dinheiro que era dado.

Outro irmão do ruivo era Kankurou, era moreno e grande. Não era muito popular com as mulheres, mas não deixava de ser um cavalheiro e esperto nas negociações. Sabia naquilo que estava investindo e promovendo. O único motivo que ele tinha para ir ao departamento de contabilidade era mais para ficar conversando com Naruto e Shikamaru, fizeram-se amigos rápido e ao fim sempre iam a boates juntos – tirando o Nara, afinal, estava casado -.

Dos dois irmãos, Gaara era o mais alienado. Não ia a muitas festas, não se misturava e nem corria atrás disso, para ele só o louro já estava ótimo. Gaara, ou Gaa – somente Naruto podia chamá-lo assim -, era quem mais viajava atrás de outros materiais que pudessem ser usados em máquinas, fosse para trabalhadores de fábricas, campo ou para um supercomputador usado pela CIA. A forma que ambos se conheceram foi no casamento de Shikamaru & Temari. Ambos ficaram em bancos distintos, naquela época Naruto já estava sendo pego pelo Sasuke – o _traidor_ nunca oficializou o relacionamento, nem mesmo entre eles -.

○—○—○—○—○—○—**_Flash ON_—○—○—○—○—○—○**

_Pela primeira vez dava para ver Shikamaru concentrado e ao mesmo tempo nervoso, piadinhas na igreja rolavam sobre o jeito que ele mexia os dedos, olhava para o relógio e implorava para o padre esperar. Ao passar de trinta minutos a música começa: a noiva chegou._

_Nada de muito espetacular aconteceu, Temari chorava de emoção, Shikamaru deixava a aliança cair e quando se abaixava para pegar Temari ia junto, bateram as cabeças. Muitos abafaram o riso, menos um louro escandaloso que ria como se estivesse num show de piadas. O lado dos Uchiha's nada fez, já estavam acostumados, mas o lado esquerdo – onde estava à família, amigos e sócios da empresa Sabaku – olhou com cara feia. Todos, sem exceções. Gaara, o mais novo na área empresarial e que estava obtendo ótimos resultados foi um dos que ficou olhando para o agente daquela convulsão de cochichos e olhares irritados, mas não era para querer que o louro se tocasse com algo como "você está atrapalhando a cerimônia, idiota", mas sim porque este o fascinou. Naruto parava de rir após levar uma cotovelada de Sasuke, xingou ele e olhou para o ruivo que o observada. Na cerimônia só trocaram olhares, o louro deu um leve sorriso e Gaara virou o rosto como se o ignorasse, Naruto ficou indignado - só depois ficou sabendo que ele era tímido demais em conseguir responder o cumprimento- . Kankurou, um dos que era a favor dessa aliança somente deu um risinho ao ver com o mais novo não parava de olhar para trás depois que tudo se normalizou._

_No final todos começaram a se falar foi na festa, os noivos iam de mesa em mesa agradecendo aos convidados por terem ido prestigiar e dar os parabéns – principalmente pelos presentes -, os homens estavam numa rodinha bebendo até cair e as mulheres comparando os vestidos de festa. A música tocava e somente um casal dançava. Aos poucos todos começaram a observar o casal rebolando, virando e se mexendo ao ritmo do DJ, no final a pista estava cheia._

_Como de costume era Naruto & Sakura que dançavam na pista assim chamando o povo para se divertir, mas não dançavam para se sentirem altivos, mas, simplesmente, porque gostavam. O Sabaku mais novo, em nenhum momento, tirara os olhos sobre o louro, e ele não era o único. Sasuke observava o amante dançar agarrado na garota de cabelos rosados, de relance olhou para o filho mais novo da empresa Sabaku. Olhou para o objeto que este ficava cobiçando e não demorou em perceber que ele estava observando o SEU amante. O olhar era o mesmo: desejava o louro. Pela primeira vez o moreno caminhou até à pista, se fez de bêbado, pegou o Naruto e começou – tentou – a dançar com o garoto altivo. Levava xingões por pisar no pé dele e risadinha das pessoas ao redor. No final da noite quase todos se divertiam, menos o ruivo. Ao final da festa ele ainda permanecia sentado na mesa dos familiares da noiva. Levantou-se, iria se despedir dos recém-casados e ir embora, tinha que no dia seguinte estar na Costa do Marfim, assim que deu meia volta ninguém menos que o garoto dançante estava a sua frente com um grande sorriso na cara. Desconfiou, mas nada fez. Ambos foram se despedir do casal e caminharam para fora do salão, o louro não fechava a matraca, falava sobre o casamento, a dança, comida e de como estava feliz pelos noivos. Do lado de fora tinha ninguém, ele devia de estar esperando o moreno. Gaara percebeu como eles eram próximos, próximos até demais._

_- Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, prazer. – ele finalmente disse o nome. Para o Sabaku mais novo aquele nome ficava lindo nele, mas nada vocalizou. O louro se manifestou. – Eu pensava que a minha pessoa era sem educação por nem se apresentar, vejo que não sou o único. – o tom era sarcástico, mas o sorriso brincalhão do homem que agora sentava ao chão o fez amolecer._

_- Gaara... – um tom frio enquanto se sentava ao lado do outro. – Sabaku no Gaara. – Viu com ele arregalava os olhos, estava surpreso. De certeza ele não imaginara que era um Sabaku, aliado da empresa Uchiha. Porém, em seguida ele voltou a sorrir e para sua sorte, ou azar, ele começou a falar mais ainda. Ao final ambos pegaram o celular e e-mail do outro._

_Meia hora mais tarde Sasuke apareceu com o carro. Gaara e Naruto se levantaram, o louro se despediu acenando com a mão sem desfazer o belo sorriso._

_- Quando quiser me liga, vamos marcar pra ir a festas Gaa tteba! – isso foi tudo. Uchiha fez uma carranca e deu partida no carro. A partir desse dia o Sabaku tinha encontrado um amigo e ao mesmo tempo o seu primeiro amor._

○—○—○—○—○—○—**_Flash OFF_—○—○—○—○—○—○**

Gaara olhava Naruto mastigar o almoço que lhe foi entregue. Adorava observa-lo, mas tinha algo errado com ele. Não só via como sentia. O seu amigo estava trancando algo pesado para si mesmo. Sua certeza disso era que ele não estava saboreando a comida, mas só mastigando. Normalmente ele quase engolia tudo de uma só vez, realmente tinha algo errado.

- Naruto...

- Hm? – olhava para Gaara enquanto sugava alguns fios de macarrão que estavam pendurados fora da boca.

- ... – estendia um guardanapo para o amigo. – Limpe o rosto. – ao final, ainda não sabia como perguntar o que acontecia ao Uzumaki.

Naruto somente sorriu, tinha uma folhinha de orégano entre os dentes. Aceitou o guardanapo e limpou a boca. Após o almoço conversou um pouco com Gaara e voltou a trabalhar. O empresário Sabaku já tinha ido, teria que viajar para a Espanha. Naruto sentia um pouco de inveja do amigo, ele viajava, era por negócios, mas sempre ficava hospedado no melhor hotel, comia das melhores comidas do mundo e, por pedido do Uzumaki, sempre tirava fotos para mais tarde lhe mostrar. Puxava uma gaveta e pegava um foto que fora tirada em Veneza. Gaara não sorria, mas seu charme não deixava de transparecer na face clara e a tatuagem do kanji de "amor" na testa dava um charme. Um sorriso pequeno se fez no rosto do louro. – _"Eu realmente queria ter me apaixonado por você..."_ -. Sabia do amor de Gaara para si, mas não tinha como correspondê-lo, não conseguia amá-lo mais do que como um amigo, um amigo muito querido para si e isso era tudo.

Suspirava cansado, estava gastando seus neurônios com o que não devia e na hora errada. Voltou ao trabalho, ainda faltavam cinco horas para completar o expediente e tinha muito que fazer. Arregaçou as mangas e voltou ao trabalho.

* * *

Eram exatamente 18h35min e finalmente tinha acabado a última cobrança do dia. Desligava o computador, arrumava a papelada, tinha que deixar ela pronta para quarta-feira. Amanhã, terça-feira, todos iam estar sem ter que trabalhar – em compensação teriam que recuperar as horas perdidas – por causa do casamento do filho mais novo do dono da Empresa Uchiha. Não dizia nada, ignorava a vontade de ficar trabalhando o dia todo e esquecer que amanhã teria que ser, praticamente, obrigado a ir ao único casamento que não queria participar. A mulher da faxina iria vir somente no turno matutino do dia seguinte. Desligou as luzes já que era o último a estar na sala. Despediu-se das secretárias, pegou o táxi que sempre vinha buscá-lo e foram direto para o apartamento. Pagou a mensalidade do mês, não iria pegar táxi no dia seguinte. Antes que fosse embora Iruka, o motorista do táxi, desejou parabéns adiantado a Naruto e lhe entregou um pacote, se despediu e deu partida no carro.

Com o pacote embaixo do braço, andou até o interfone, apertou alguns números – senha para entrar no condomínio sem ter que usar a chave – e foi direto ver a caixa de correspondências, estava vazia. Sentiu-se aliviado, nada de contas, promoções ou carta bomba. De forma despojada caminhou até o elevador e clicou no botão do seu andar. Assim que a porta abriu, saiu de cabeça baixa. Parou em frente à porta, colocava o pacote que ganhara de Iruka no chão e procurava dentro da pasta de trabalho as chaves do seu lar.

- Onde eu... – antes que pudesse reclamar ou acabar de se autoquestionar encontrava as chaves. Suspirava aliviado, já acontecera de ter perdido as chaves algumas vezes.

Tinha estado tão preocupado com a chave que não percebera que tinha alguém do seu lado e não iria perceber até que este se pronunciasse.

- Uma vez Dobe, sempre Dobe.

Aquela voz. Aquele tom imperativo. Virava o rosto cautelosamente para o lugar que vinha o som e a visão era de um "Senhor Traidor" encostado na parede ao lado da porta. Perguntava-se, mentalmente, como não tinha percebido a presença dele. A resposta era óbvia: a última coisa que esperava é ver o bastardo bem do seu lado. Pensou em gritar, chutar ele, até mesmo chorar. Porém, fizera nada. Não retrucou a ofensa. Pelo contrário, ignorou o Uchiha, abriu a porta, entrou e bateu na cara dele sem a trancar. Ele queria alguma coisa.

Sem esperar alguma palavra de "entre" o moreno entrou, não se sentou nem nada. Olhava o estado do apartamento, estava limpo. Deu um pequeno sorriso, era engraçado ver o lugar que compartilhou por três anos com o louro estar finalmente limpo já que sempre era uma bagunça e por causa disso já tinham perdido inúmeras empregadas. Naruto deixara o embrulho de Iruka sobre o sofá e fora direto para a cozinha, não tinha ido comer, mas procurar por calmantes. Precisava de alguns naquele momento ou teria um ataque. _– "O que raios esse bastardo está fazendo aqui?" _– Essa pergunta não parava de ecoar em sua cabeça, sentia medo, dor, angústia e o pior de tudo, a esperança em seu peito começava a crescer ainda que fosse uma coisa mínima. Tinha achado uma cartela de calmantes e tomava dois comprimidos, Sasuke estava encostado no vão da cozinha observando o ex-amante, se desencostava e se aproximava do louro. Antes que ele percebesse sua presença abraçava-o por trás.

A confusão em seu interior o estava dominando. Queria esquecer, queria voltar, queria amar, não queria se machucar. Ao final de tudo, não estava preparado para uma vida sem o SEU Uchiha, o seu Sasuke.

- Sasuke... – falava baixinho o nome do moreno e antes que pudesse fazer algo sentia seu rosto ser acariciado. O polegar fazia movimentos circulares sobre as cicatrizes das bochechas e o dedo foi substituído pela língua do Uchiha. – Você...

- Não vá ao casamento... – sua voz soara fria. Largara Naruto e tomava distância.

Entendia mais nada, primeiro ele estava na sua porta, depois o abraçava, o acariciava, fazia ter esperança por um curto espaço de tempo e do nada dizia para não ir a seu casamento? – _"Mas que merda é essa?"_ - Foi atrás do moreno, ele ainda estava na sala, e o segurou pelo pulso antes que este se fosse. – Por... Por que quê tu veio aqui? Só para me dizer isso? - um sorriso de escárnio se traçou no rosto bronzeado. Sabia como o Uchiha podia ser detestável, mas não sabia que ele conseguia chegar a esse ponto.

- Isso mesmo. – disse com total expressão de desdém.

Seu mundo estava desmoronando mais do que pensava. – Então por que, caralhos, me mandou a porra do convite? – queria chorar, mas não daria esse gostinho na frente dele, depois seria outra história. Sasuke ainda estava no seu terno preto italiano, de certeza tinha vindo direto de algum trabalho ou dos preparativos para o casamento. Sem mudar de expressão, ele se virou para o louro descontrolado, segurou o pulso dele com força o obrigando a soltar o seu. – Para a sua informação - massageava a parte que estava ficando dormente pelo aperto forte -, não fui eu quem te enviou o maldito convite. – ele fez uma pausa – Foi a Sakura. – arrumava a manga do terno – **EU **não quero te ver no meu casamento, fui claro?

Após deixar óbvio que a carta não fora obra sua, e sim da noiva, o moreno se retirou do apartamento. Silenciosamente fechara a porta a porta atrás de si. Ninguém precisava saber da obra que acabara de fazer, ninguém precisava ver o crime que cometera: acabar de vez com o coração de Uzumaki Naruto.

Seu mundo estava em cacos, seu coração em pedaços, sua vontade era de matar um, sua maior vontade era de se matar. Caiu oco ao chão e se deixou, finalmente, desabar. Sim. Suas represas despencaram e o choro foi alto. Caso antes ele pensava que nunca tinha sido tão humilhado antes na vida, estava enganado. Sentia-se desnudo em meio de uma feira pública, um rato de esgoto. Estava com raiva. Seu corpo doía, sua cabeça também, mas nada era comparado com a dor de seu peito. Olhava para a janela e ainda com a visão embaçada pelo pranto conseguia ver a janela aberta, a cortina dançava solitária, mas só dançava por causa de um motivo: o vento a fazia entrar em movimento. Sua dança era completada pelo vento. O vento e a cortina se completavam, uma dança unitária e ao mesmo tempo dual.

Não sabia onde estava a força, queria saber como tinha conseguido se levantar e, mesmo cambaleando, chegar até à janela. Qual era o seu propósito? Dali conseguia enxergar as nuvens, o céu estava se fechando. – Pai... Mãe... – Estava no fundo do poço, olhava para o céu e depois para o chão e seu sangue subiu: viu o bastardo entrando na sua Porsche Panamera sem qualquer preocupação. Sua dor sumia e era trocava por adrenalina. Pendurava-se na janela e com toda a força que tinha gritava:

- SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – de cima conseguia ver como o moreno saia do carro e olhava surpreso para cima, e até preocupado – EU VOU DE QUALQUER JEITO AO TEU CASAMENTO. PELA SAKURA! – e com um grande sorriso no rosto colocou o corpo para dentro do apartamento. O moreno nada gesticulou ou expressou, somente voltou a entrar no carro, deu partida e sumiu entre a suruba de carros no trânsito.

Dentro do apartamento o sorriso do louro morrera. Caia de joelhos ao chão e ficava olhando para o teto. Tinha acabo de perceber o que fizera. _–"O que farei agora?" – _Desistiu de tentar conter o choro, as lágrimas continuavam a rolarem livres por sua face e se chocavam contra o carpete. Já tinha falado que iria, não tinha como escapar. Ainda que todos o desejassem na festa ele tinha perdido toda a vontade desde que recebera a carta, mas agora, após ser jogado na sua cara que não era desejado somente pelo bastardo, não tinha nem vontade de sair de seu apartamento o resto da vida. O seu animal interior começava a despertar, sua dor era consumida aos poucos a raiva, que minutos atrás tinha passado, voltava a tomar conta de seu corpo. E em questão de segundos se via jogando cadeiras contra a parede. Sua maior sorte? Mais da metade dos moderadores do prédio devia de estar presos no engarrafamento. Continuava a destruir os móveis, seu lar estava entrando em caos e aos poucos sua raiva diminuía.

Em apenas uma noite colocara a perder todo o esforço de sábado na sua faxina de primavera, em uma noite Sasuke tinha mostrado como conseguia ser mais frio que Itachi e em uma noite tinha descoberto que calmantes não funcionavam tão bem assim.

* * *

Era manhã do dia 30 de Outubro, seu aniversário e, infelizmente, o casamento _deles_. Se ele dormiu duas horas tinha sido muito, não tinha jantado e muito menos trocado de roupa. Seu corpo reclamava por repouso, sua mente e principalmente seu coração. Porém, tinha algo que reclamava mais alto: seu estômago. Estava morrendo de fome. Não queria levantar ou fazer qualquer coisa que o obrigasse a fazer algum tipo de esforço físico fora da cama. Pensou um pouco e teve uma ideia, começou a rolar pela cama e de tanto ficar rolando caiu ao chão. A queda fora nem um pouco confortável, mas não tinha esforço. Foi rolando pelo chão até a porta do quarto e parou. Estava agindo que nem um idiota. Contra a sua vontade, levantou-se e caminhou que nem gente – ou tentou – até o banheiro. Precisava mijar. Levantou a tampa do vaso sanitário, abaixo o shorts e fez sua necessidade maior. Enquanto urinava olhava para o teto, ao acabar deu uma chacoalhada e levantou a peça de tecido sintético. Foi lavar as mãos e seguiu para a cozinha.

O café da manhã foi rápido. Tomou leite do bico e comeu biscoitos. Pela primeira vez não tinha vontade de comer rámen no desajuno. Lavou a louça. Secou. Guardou. Ao final se sentou numa das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha, em frente para a sala, por causa da porta aberta, conseguia ver a sujeira da noite passada. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa de vidro e ficou com o olhar fixo no nada. Ao fundo olhava para a cortina branca de seda. Ela estava parada. A cortina parecia estar ligada a ele, seu estado emocional. Quando triste se movia lentamente, quando irritado quase era arrancada do metal que a prendia e agora estava parada. Nada mais e nada menos que isso. Seu mundo também estava parado, o tempo parecia não querer andar e só sabia de uma coisa: seu lar não se limparia sozinho.

Deu um último suspiro, se levantou sem ânimo e de forma quase robótica começava a limpar o lugar. Os cacos de vidro – o que tinha sobrevivido da outra vez – foram jogados num saco para o reciclado, as cadeira que quebraram as empilhou, as que tinham conserto guardou. Não fez a faxina de primavera, mas organizou a parte arrasada do apartamento. Perto das quatro da tarde já tinha tudo arrumado. Somente tinha saído de sua toca para levar os sacos de lixo para baixo e deixou nos entulhos de lixo do prédio. Ao voltar para cima jogava os sapatos em qualquer canto da sala, ia para o quarto, pegava um conjunto de roupas sociais e se metia no banheiro. Abaixava a tampa do vaso e deixava suas vestimentas repousadas sobre esta. Tirava a roupa e sem cerimônias entrava no chuveiro abrindo somente a água fria. Logo optou por abrir a água quente também, a mudança de temperatura fazia soltar um suspiro. A água morna parecia fazer carinho em sua pele. Abria mais a torneira de água quente e fechava à fria. A alta temperatura lhe parecia queimar, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que o abraçava, o queria, o desejava. Fazia lembrar o calor que se sente ao abraçar outra pessoa, ainda que a sensação não fosse à mesma.

O calor da água, a lembrança de calor humano, o pensamento em toques íntimos e faziam se esquentar. Seu sexo despertara. Não queria se saciar, não queria pensar nele. Porém era fraco demais. Seus dedos passeavam por seu membro massageando-o. Deslizava até o chão ficando de joelhos, a água lhe caia sobre os cabelos e as pontas se grudavam na face. A outra mão que usava para se apoiar contra a parede agora o estimulava massageando seus testículos. Brincava com as próprias bolas. Fechava a mão envolvendo o membro em sua palma, a masturbação começara lenta. – _"Sasuke..."_ – Não se permitia vocalizar o nome dele, mas sua mente o traía. Gemidos e murmúrios escapavam de seus lábios. Deixara o saco e partira para a área do orifício. Mordia o lábio inferior ao fazer pressão com os dedos para invadir o buraco adormecido. – _"Já faz tanto tempo..."_ – Pensava consigo mesmo ao ver como tinha dificuldade para introduzir apenas dois dedos. Quando finalmente conseguira penetrá-los não conseguiu segurar gemidos de dor.

- Aah... Hmm... – gemia. Se masturbada, retirava os dedos e voltava a entrar mesmo que a posição não fosse muito confortável. – Saa..Sasuke... – arqueava as costas impulsionando o sexo ereto para frente. Aumentava a velocidade do vai e vem com as mãos. O telefone começa a tocar. – Sasu...Ke... Sasu...Sukee... – sua vista estava nublada, seu rosto em chamas e com muito esforço conseguia tocar naquele ponto que lhe fazia perder qualquer juízo. O telefone continuava a tocar, mas já não sabia nem onde estava. Seu corpo estava perto do ápice, muito perto. – _Chamada indo para a caixa de_ mensagens – isso escutara no começo, era a voz da sua secretária eletrônica, logo era a gravação do próprio louro sobre esperar para deixar a mensagem e conferindo o número. Retirava os dedos de dentro do ânus e numa última metida, forte, voltava a tocar na próstata. Nessa hora Naruto gozou. – Sasuke, Sasuke...Sasuke! – seu corpo dava espasmos, a sensação era ótima. Deixou-se sentar ao piso, a água quente ainda caia sobre o seu corpo e aos poucos a adrenalina passava. Porém, seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso ao escutar _aquela_ voz. – _Dobe, não se atrase para o casamento... Feliz Aniversário. *Mensagem finalizada*_ - após escutar a voz do moreno, Uzumaki se levantou do piso do chuveiro, abriu a torneira de água fria, fechou a quente e terminou o seu banho.

* * *

Passavam das seis da tarde, a cerimônia na igreja só começava às sete e quinze. Tinha tempo. Porém, não tinha o que fazer no apartamento. Já estava arrumado, perfumado e com dinheiro na carteira. O dinheiro já tinha uma utilidade: no caso de não aguentar ver a cara de peixe morto do Uchiha, iria embora da festa e ir para uma boate. Esperava encontrar os amigos no casamento, ao menos não estaria tão desamparado caso estivesse sozinho. Caso ninguém quisesse ir numa boate com ele então o louro iria sozinho.

Se pudesse chegaria atrasado no casamento, de preferência depois da troca de alianças, mas Fugaku iria ficar chateado. Jogou os ombros em sinal de rendição e deixava o apartamento. Ao sair do condomínio viu um carro familiar rente à calçada. Um sorriso se fez em seu rosto e andou até o lado do motorista e deu uma batidinha do vidro.

- Veio ter certeza que eu iria? – o vidro abaixou e revelou um ruivo bem trajado, perfumado e com cara de tédio. – Essa cara tediosa não combina com todo esse luxo. – Não conseguiu evitar rir da cara do Sabaku mais novo.

- Entre. – essa foi à única resposta que deu.

- Você é tão mandão, sinto que poderia me apaixonar por ti. – fez ceninha. Porém, logo parou dando um sorriso amarelo para o amigo. Falou mais nada, deu a volta na BMW vermelha e se sentou no lado do carona. – O que aconteceu com a viagem?

- Foi cancelada. – assim como era normal viagens serem programadas da noite pro dia, era fácil elas serem canceladas. Ao menos na vida do ruivo sim. - Quer passar em algum lugar? – perguntou já dando partida e pegando ruas para se desviar do trânsito. A igreja era perto de onde Naruto vivia, mas o ruivo sabia que o louro não estava legal. Como a viagem aconteceu, passara ali somente para saber se ele estava melhor, mas antes de pensar em abrir a porta do carro e tocar o interfone, ninguém menos que o Uzumaki abria o portão se retirando do condomínio.

Encostava a cabeça no vidro duplo da janela, dava para manter fechado por causa do ar condicionado do carro. Olhava o engarrafamento do outro lado da via, estavam pegando um atalho. Gaara além de ser um ótimo empresário também conhecia todos os atalhos, o motivo era porque não podia perder tempo com engarrafamentos. – Qualquer lugar... – sua voz soara quase como num sussurro. Não sentia vontade de ir e isso já estava na cara. O ruivo nada questionou. Passaram em frente à igreja, mas nenhum dos ocupantes do carro se protestou ao passarem reto pelo seu destino.

* * *

Deram umas voltas, Naruto parou para pensar e somente ficava martelando que não queria ficar com um sorriso falso na cara e nem dizer o contrário do que sentia & pensava. Suspirava exausto, e isso não passara despercebido pelo empresário de cabelos cor de fogo. Subitamente o carro parava em frente a uma praça sem movimento. O dono do BMW foi o primeiro a sair, deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta para o passageiro. O louro erguia uma sobrancelha com o jeito estranho do amigo, estava se sentindo uma mulherzinha. – Pare de me tratar como uma moça... – suas bochechas se enchiam de ar igual a uma criança fazendo birra.

- Então pare de agir feito uma. – um sorriso irônico se desenhou nos lábios finos do empresário. A cara de indignado do louro era cômica, mas não estava acostumado com rir, esse era o forte do outro.

- Você é tão mau. – choramingava e fazia expressão de que estava desapontado. Porém, logo sorria e se levantava da poltrona da BMW vermelha para em seguida estancar ao perceber que aquela paisagem não lhe era familiar. – Onde estamos?

- Não sei. – disse com um semblante indiferente enquanto o vento batia em sua face bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos ruivos arrepiados. – _"Eles parecem tão macios."_ – Por algum motivo tinha vontade de tocar nos cabelos de Gaara e foi isso que fez. No momento o empresário se assustou arregalando os olhos, mas em seguida voltou a ficar sereno. – Naruto. – o louro tinha que ficar na ponta dos pés para acariciar as madeixas ruivas. – Feliz aniversário.

- Gaa, teus cabelos são tão macios. – dizia sem perceber como suas palavras afetavam o outro. Parava de acariciar os cabelos ruivos somente por um motivo: era vergonhoso ter que ficar na ponta dos pés. Abaixava o olhar e fixava no rosto de Gaara, estava quase tão vermelho quanto os cabelos e no mesmo instante a face do louro tomou a mesma coloração carmesim. Virou-se ficando de costas para o outro, olhava para os bancos de madeira, as flores, o mato, uma lata de lixo, para a fonte, olhava para qualquer lugar. Finalmente direcionava o olhar para o céu, o sol estava se pondo e sem conseguir evitar – ou querer – sorriu. Não era um sorriso sem motivo, era um sorriso sincero. – Gaa... Obrigado por me trazer aqui... Estou melhor. – Aquilo era tudo. O por do sol sempre lhe fazia bem e ver como os últimos raios de luz do dia batiam nos vidros, refletiam e tudo parecia simples demais fazia seu coração se sentir vivo. Gostava de coisas simples. Escutou uma tossida e depois passos se distanciando. Estava na hora de voltarem.

* * *

A volta fora silenciosa. Porém, Naruto não parava de sorrir e isso reconfortava Gaara. Ao chegarem à igreja já eram sete horas da noite, o tempo voava quando não se tinha noção deste. Tinha uma vaga na rua ao lado da igreja, as vagas do estacionamento da igreja já estavam todas ocupadas de carros caros ou importados – na qual era a grande maioria –. Quando saíram do carro viam ninguém menos que Uchiha Sasuke do lado de fora da igreja. O sorriso de Naruto morrera e sua maior vontade era de entrar na BMW e se meter embaixo do banco. Era tarde demais, o empresário mais novo dos Uchiha's já tinha percebido a presença do louro com ninguém menos que o ruivo.

Quem deu o primeiro passo em direção à enorme entrada da igreja tinha sido o Uzumaki e logo ao seu lado caminhou o Sabaku, ao passarem pela porta Gaara &Sasuke se cumprimentaram de forma polida, Naruto nem ao menos direcionava o olhar para moreno.

Ao entrarem no local da cerimônia Naruto se sentou no banco que mais estivesse ao fundo, pensou que Gaara fosse ficar perto dos irmãos, mas este agora se sentava do seu lado. Nada perguntou, nem argumentou, somente deixou como estava. Não demorando muito o noivo voltou para dentro da igreja e ficou na frente do altar esperando pela noiva, o que não tardou cinco minutos para a música começar, as portas se abrirem, todos os convidados ficarem de pé e os padrinhos começarem a entrar. Todos sorriam, cumprimentavam, mas somente uma pessoa aos fundos não olhava para lugar algum, mas ninguém disse que este não era observado. O noivo, ao invés de olhar ansioso para a porta e deslumbrar a bela noiva, não conseguia tirar os olhos de certo louro que expressava algo entre "quero sair correndo daqui" e "acho que vou desmaiar". Porém, antes que isso acontecesse à noiva entrara e ele finalmente fixou o olhar para algum lugar. Ele sorriu, apesar de doer muito, ele sorriu feliz pela amiga que também olhava para ele. Sakura estava linda em um vestido branco no estilo tomara-que-caia, não usava véu, mas os cabelos eram presos em um coque. Uma pequena tiara com pedras rosa enfeitava a cabeça e dava um toque especial com a maquiagem que era leve, cores entre rosa bebê e prata. A noiva estava feliz de ver o melhor amigo em seu casamento, queria que ele fosse um dos padrinhos de casamento, mas Sasuke se negara em aceitar. Ela tentara perguntar, mas ele sempre desviava o assunto e como estava muito ocupada com os preparativos do casamento – que fora planejado do nada – não conseguira nem mesmo chegar perto do celular.

Quando a noiva se aproximou do noivo eles somente perderam o contato visual porque o moreno olhou uma última vez para o louro e o ruivo ao fundo. O casal se ajoelhou e todos se sentaram. A cerimônia ocorreu normalmente, algumas crianças choravam e como a igreja era enorme o choro ecoava por todo o lugar, alguns pais, envergonhados, se retiravam e ficavam do lado de fora até que o bebê se acalmasse. Alguns passaram mais fora do que dentro da cerimônia. Do lado Haruno muitos parentes e amigos da noiva choravam. Dos Uchiha's a maioria somente olhava de forma serena. Naruto ignorava tudo, não prestava atenção no que era dito, nos risinhos de Sakura e da mulherada ao escutar os votos de matrimônio. Só tinha escutado uma coisa:

- Caso alguém seja contra a união deste casal que se pronuncie agora ou cale-se para sempre. – um silêncio caiu sobre o lugar. – Ninguém? – uma tossida ao fundo, todos olhavam para trás, inclusive o Uchiha, mas era do lado do banco dos Haruno's. – Pode beijar a noiva.

Do nada notara como o chão se mostrava esplendidamente interessante e começava a contar os pontinhos que tinha no piso de mármore. – Já pode olhar. – Foi tudo o que Gaara disse. Quando levantou o rosto os noivos já estavam caminhando sobre o tapete vermelho e indo para fora. Todas as fêmeas, e os machos mais bem aventurados, corriam para a saída, queriam atacar arroz nos recém casados. O beijo fora tão rápido que Naruto nem teve tempo de contar três pontinhos pretos. – Foi somente um roçar de lábios.

- Hm... – Abriu um sorriso para Sakura que acenava que nem uma louca. Tinha parado de caminhar no tapete vermelho só para cumprimentar o amigo. Ele fazia o mesmo, mas de uma forma mais tímida. A mulher de cabelos rosa olhou de forma estranha para ele, mas voltou a caminhar ao sentir seu braço ser puxado pelo seu, agora, marido.

- Ela percebeu...

Um resmungo foi à única resposta dada e após isso seguiram os noivos até o lado de fora da igreja. Quando chegaram, Sasuke já estava metido dentro da limusine rosa – cor escolhida pela noiva – e Sakura com metade do corpo fora da limusine – da cintura para cima –, estava na abertura do teto de vidro, e acenava como se estivesse indo ao paraíso e nunca mais fosse ver todos os convidados. A limusine deu partida, a noiva colocou o resto do corpo para dentro do carro e a única coisa que viram eram latinhas penduradas no parachoques. _– "Que coisa mais cafona."_ – esse era tanto o pensamento do Uzumaki como de muitos outros. Quando olhou para o lado ficou surpreso em saber que Gaara não estava do seu lado. Procurou o ruivo com os olhos, ele estava caminhando até o carro. Não se moveu até o encontro dele, continuou parado em frente à porta da igreja. Ele tirou o alarme do carro e abriu a porta, mas antes que entrasse se virou em direção ao louro. Deu um pequeno sorriso e gesticulou. Não adiantava falar se ele não iria escutar.

- Se você demorar... – tentava decifrar o que os lábios dele diziam – vou te deixar para ir a pé... Hm? – olhava confuso. Antes que pudesse questionar algo, o empresário entrava no carro e ligava o motor. Naruto só sabia de uma coisa: não iria a pé até a festa nem ferrando. Correu entre alguns poucos convidados que ainda restava, cruzou a rua como se do outro lado estivesse salvo e parou em frente à BMW que já estava em movimento. O Sabaku estava com um sorriso arteiro no rosto e o louro puto dos cornos. Ficou apontando para ele e só deixou de ficar tenso quando abriu a porta e entrou no carro. – Não acredito que você ia me largar no meio de tanta mocréia. – fez bico. Dessa vez o ruivo não aguentou e riu. – Eu falo sério. – fez a cara mais séria que pode, mas acabou entrando na risada do amigo.

* * *

A ida até o local da festa foi tranquila, conversavam, colocaram música e no final cada um ficou em seu mundo, em seus pensamentos. Gaara sobre sua confusão entre se declarar de um jeito mais direto. Naruto se devia tentar dar uma chance ao ruivinho tentador.

Por causa dos atalhos não demoraram meia hora para chegar ao lugar da festa e aparentemente eram os primeiros a chegar. Desceram do carro, Gaara acionou o alarme e as portas do carro se trancaram automaticamente. O lugar era imenso. Tinha um jardim bem cuidado, árvores enormes – talvez até milenares – e o lugar era rico em detalhes. Trepadeiras envolviam os pilares que sustentavam o salão, eram bem cuidados, nenhum galho para fora ou sujeira. Devia ter uns quarenta degraus de escadas e estes tinham pétalas de rosa nos acostados.

Ficaram enrolando do lado de fora, olhavam para a paisagem, jogavam conversa fiada. Gaara puxou um maço de cigarros, pegou um isqueiro, acendeu o objeto entre os dedos e sugou sua essência. Naruto não gostava de fumantes, mas não reclamava com o ruivo já que ele fumava raramente e não era só porque ele sabia que não gostava de cigarros, mas ele não tinha o cheiro de um fumante. Após mais alguns minutos de conversa jogada fora, e o fim do cigarro do ruivo, ambos entraram no salão. Realmente eram os primeiros. Se havia uma coisa que Uzumaki Naruto odiava era ser o primeiro a chegar, preferia chegar com todos ou ser o último, mas parecia que a sorte o tinha abandonado a ver navios.

Deram seus nomes, um garçom alto e careca encaminhou Naruto até à mesa perto da janela na qual estava designado na lista de nomes. Gaara fora levado – escoltado – por uma mulher de estatura mediana e cabelos curtos até uma mesa próxima às caixas de som, de certeza fora o Uchiha que ordenara coloca-lo ali. A garçonete ficara corada quando o empresário charmoso a chamou para conversar. Perguntava se tinha como mudar de lugar. Meneou com a cabeça, mas ao ver a expressão de decepção do ruivo pediu que este esperasse que fosse falar com seu superior. Em menos de dez minutos ela voltava com um sorriso no rosto e pedia que este a acompanhasse até a nova mesa que fora direcionado. Ele sorriu vitorioso, mas após ver que tinha sido colocado duas ainda mais longe do Uzumaki tentou entrar em algum acordo com a mulher.

- O que eu quero é ficar na mesa dele. – meneava com a cabeça para a direção do louro solitário que ficava brincando de fazer casinha com os guardanapos. – Somente isso.

Ela ponderou no que fazer. Olhou novamente para os olhos verde-água do empresário e se sentiu cair de amores. Balançava a cabeça espantando os pensamentos bobos e agarrava a prancheta que consigo carregava, destampava a caneta e arrumava na lista de convidados a ordem. – Pronto Senhor Sabaku, faça o favor de me seguir. – ela sorria e o guiava até a mesa do louro. – Qualquer problema é só pedir para me chamarem. – dava uma piscadela e se retirava de perto dos dois homens. Gaara demorou em entender o que estava acontecendo e quando olhou para Naruto viu como esse sorria de forma sacana.

- Você é um safado, fica seduzindo garçonetes novinhas com essa carinha de santo. – com o indicador ficava cutucando a bochecha do ruivo só para irritá-lo. Não tinha como culpar a mulher, Gaara era um homem muito atraente, tinha uma postura charmosa e status. A maioria das mulheres adora isso.

- Calado.

O louro deu um risinho e o assunto morreu ali. Convidados começavam a chegar aos poucos e a cada casal que aparecia um garçom ou garçonete apareciam do nada, parecia que estavam se reproduzindo por trás das portas da cozinha. Assim como o salão estava se lotando de empresários – que só cumprimentavam Gaara e Naruto por educação – e estranhos, também chegavam os amigos de ambos. Shikamaru e Temari eram os primeiros a chegar perto dos dois homens e a cumprimentar, desejar os parabéns para o louro, rir e a falar sobre a barriga inchada de Temari.

- Irmã... – Gaara pousava a mão sobre a barriga de Temari. – Você está gorda. – sua expressão era séria e tirava a mão da barriga da mais velha. Shikamaru segurava a esposa por trás para esta não atacar o irmão caçula e Naruto ria de forma descontrolada.

- Pra sua informação, seu animal, estou grávida de sete meses, está bem? – dizia enfurecida e já sendo solta pelo marido.

Aos poucos mais amigos chegavam e ao invés de irem para as mesas que estavam designados ficavam perto de Naruto – todos o parabenizando por completar vinte anos - , Gaara e da barriga de Temari, Shikamaru ficara praticamente esquecido. Ino, secretária particular de Itachi e melhor amiga da noiva, perguntava se podia passar a mão na barriga de Temari. Tinha aprovação e a acariciava, a loura fazia cara de surpresa ao sentir a vida que tinha ali dentro. Já o namorado, Sai, fazia perguntas nada delicadas. – É verdade que grávidas peidam mais que o normal? Li isso em um livro. – um sorriso simpático – mais falso impossível – não conseguira evitar que Temari tentasse dar um tapa na cara branquela do gerente comercial da empresa dos Uchiha's, mas antes fora detida, novamente, pelo marido.

No final estavam juntando mesas, garçons tentavam se meter pedindo para que não o fizessem, mas Kiba, o motoboy dos Uchiha's, olhava de um jeito tão ameaçador que estes desistiam. Ao final quatro mesas foram unidas e todos os amigos do Uzumaki estavam perto, todos conversavam, riam e já começavam a pedir bebidas. Kankurou chegara um pouco tarde, mas não demais para começar a beber com os amigos. Mesmo que os recém casados ainda não tivessem chego o DJ já colocava a música na pista. Naruto se sentia leve, livre e solto para dançar.

- Sai, vou roubar tua fêmea por um momento, ttebayo. – Estendia a mão para Ino que dava uma risada e a pegava com agrado. Guiava a amiga para o meio da pista, para variar tinha ninguém e algumas mesas já estavam completas. A música era agitada, o ritmo batido e os dois iam seduzindo. O Uzumaki piscava para a loura como sinal de "arraza" e Ino descia até o chão com o seu rebolado. Com uma das mãos levantava o vestido azul escuro até a coxa, as costas desnudas recebiam chibatadas por seus cabelos longos. Naruto mexia os quadris ao ritmo da música, com um sorriso sacana passava a língua nos lábios como se sentisse fome quando a mulher se esfregava contra seu corpo à medida que se erguia. Pura encenação dos dois. Aos amigos do louro hiperativo sabiam de sua preferência, só não sabiam do seu ex-caso com o Uchiha mais novo – tirando Gaara -. As mãos dele passeavam pelas costas da loura e descia até a traseira dando um apertão, ele sorriu e girou com ela a fazendo ver a expressão de ciúmes do namorado. Ino riu.

Divertiam-se. A música trocava para uma mais sensual. Algumas senhoras e senhores reclamavam pelo "ruído", mas a juventude adorava. Já tinham alguns convidados dançando na pista só para descontrair enquanto os noivos não chegavam e o jantar não era servido.

_I'll eat you up __(Eu vou te devorar)__  
Your love, your love __(Seu amor, seu amor)__  
I'll eat you up __(Eu vou te devorar)__  
Your love, your love __(Seu amor, seu amor)  
__Woah  
I'll eat you up __(Eu vou te devorar)__  
Woah  
So yum yum __(tão nham, nham)__  
Woah  
Can't get enough __(Não há o suficiente)__  
Woah oh oh  
I think I'm in love __(Eu acho que estou amando)_

Naruto era quem mais tinha gostado. Não era a sua música, mas era uma das suas preferidas. Requebrava os braços na pista, Ino ia na do homem dos olhos cor safira e faziam menção de se beijar, se agarravam, mas não se encostavam. Eram somente ameaças. Como se fosse um amor proibido ou uma provocação entre amantes & rivais. – Vamos fazer aquilo? – um sorriso maroto se abria no rosto bronzeado.

- Aquilo? – sem parar de dançar e confirmava se falavam do mesmo assunto. Não perdia o ritmo.

- Sim.

- Está bem. – ela o chamava com o indicador e sem esperar o louro ía a seu encontro. Um grande sorriso se abriu e fazia movimentos mais ousados. Puxava-a para si. Agora sim seus corpos se chocavam com força e cada vez que se separavam Ino levantava mais o vestido. Sai olhava preocupado para a cena e os outros amigos que já sabiam o que ia acontecer somente riam e faziam piadinhas com o gerente comercial. Gaara somente observava embevecido como Naruto se divertia e sorria. Todos observavam o casal louro no meio da pista, estavam tão centrados em ambos que praticamente ninguém percebera que os noivos haviam chegado. Sakura ficou olhando indignada para a dança, não por estarem se divertindo sem ela, mas porque Ino tinha roubado o seu parceiro de dança. Sasuke ficava somente a se deslumbrar com a dança. Do nada, ambos separavam-se, Ino ia ao fundo e Naruto ficava bem no meio da pista. Olhava para o relógio, encenava, e voltava a debater as pernas no chão, girava sem fazer esforço com os braços erguidos ao céu como se fosse um ser divino. O que não deixava de ser para dois empresários.

_Can't stop thinking (__Não paro de pensar)_

_'bout the things I wanna do to you __(sobre coisas que desejo fazer por você)_

_You move any closer (__Você se move tão perto)_

_you'll be asking for it too (__você estará pedindo por isso também)_

_want your love, I need your touch __(Eu desejo seu amor, necessito do seu toque)_

_So much I think I'm in love __( tanto que acho que estou amando)_

- Isso... – Sakura começava a falar. – Não, ela não vai fazer isso, né? – o cenho franzido e o jeito que os lábios se apertavam com força mostravam sua leve irritação. – Esse movimento somente eu e Naruto fazemos! – Sasuke revirava os olhos e ignorava o ataque de ciúmes da médica. Porém, não podia reclamar muito quando o Uzumaki e Sabaku ficavam perto um do outro.

Tudo parou na pista parou, menos a música. Ino corria sem perder o balançar da música e ia de encontro com o seu mais novo parceiro de dança. O louro se abaixou um pouco a pegou firmemente com os braços pelos quadris, impulsionou-a com força para cima, a garota no ato, por causa da altura, conseguia quase se sentar nos ombros do Uzumaki, a única diferença é que estava com a barriga de frente para o rosto dele. As pernas se fechavam atrás de sua nuca, ela se jogava para trás e o vestido só não mostrara nada "inapropriado" porque estava sendo preso pela cinta liga. Naruto deixava as mãos presas nos quadris da garota e começava a girar no sentido horário. Ino, ao mesmo tempo que estava gostando da sensação de "voar" se arrependia cada vez que pensava "se ele me soltar, vou quebrar a cara".

_I'll eat you up __(Eu vou te devorar)__  
Your love, your love __(Seu amor, seu amor)__  
I'll eat you up __(Eu vou te devorar)__  
Your love, your love __(Seu amor, seu amor)  
__Woah  
I'll eat you up __(Eu vou te devorar)__  
Woah  
So yum yum __(tão nham, nham)__  
Woah  
Can't get enough __(Não há o suficiente)__  
Woah oh oh  
I think I'm in love __(Eu acho que estou amando)_

Sakura não sabia se ria da amiga, que estava entre chorar e gritar de felicidade, ou se ficava zangada por ter sido deixada plantada na entrada da festa. Apesar de tudo, nem ela nem o marido tinham saído da porta. Sasuke estava embasbacado com o sorriso do louro. Ao final Sakura estava rindo de doer ao ver como Ino pedia – gritava – para que fosse colocada no chão.

_I wanna take you to my room __(Eu Vou te levar pro meu quarto)_

_I'll eat you up __(Eu vou te devorar)_

_Wanna take you to my room (__Vou te levar pro meu quarto)_

_Oh oh - I'll eat you up __(Oh, oh – Eu vou te devorar)_

_Oh oh - So yum yum __(Oh, oh -tão nham, nham)_

_Oh oh - Can't get enough __(Oh, oh -Não há o suficiente)_

_Oh oh oh oh - I think I'm in love __(Oh, oh, oh, oh, - Eu acho que estou amando)_

_I'll eat you up... __(Eu vou te devorar...)__  
_

- Calma tteba! – parava aos poucos, estava ficando zonzo também. Com o as mãos ajudava que Ino se "sentasse" – Pronta? – a garota assentia. Uzumaki a impulsionara para cima novamente, ela soltara seu pescoço e na hora de descer este a pegava nos braços. – São e salva. – Dava um sorriso galanteador que fez a secretária rir sem fronteiras. A música na pista parava e todos olhavam para a entrada o casal plantado, praticamente tinha sido esquecido.

Enquanto Ino & Naruto saiam correndo da pista e ficavam perto das mesas. Os noivos iam para o centro da pista. Iam de braços dados, Sakura era puro sorriso e Sasuke nem mesmo piscava. A médica pedia pelo microfone e em seguida lhe foi entregue um. Ela ligava e testava.

- Um, dois, três... Dá para me escutar? – um "sim" comunitário e risadas confirmavam. – Bom, quero primeiramente agradecer à Ino porquinha por roubar o meu parceiro de dança. – um "fica quieta testuda" era escutado como resposta e mais risadas surgiram. – E segundo: agradeço a todos que estão aqui presentes. Eu realmente estou muito... – parava um pouco de falar e tirava um lenço de dentro do decote do vestido. – Ah, eu sabia que ia chorar, vim preparada. – enquanto secava as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto as senhoras meneavam a cabeça em sinal negativo e risadinhas baixas foram feitas. – Estou realmente muito feliz por vocês terem vindo aclamar a nossa união. Sei que minhas palavras não são muito bonitas, mas obrigada. – novamente voltava a passar o lenço na face ao ver como Yamanaka Ino chorava abraçada ao namorado que nem uma condenada. – Não chora porquinha ou a testuda aqui vai chorar mais ainda. – dava uma risada e respirava fundo. – Ai, lá se foi toda a minha maquiagem. – parava de tentar secar o rosto. - Obrigada por terem vindo e espero que de divirtam com a gente na nossa festa de casamento! – Um lindo sorriso era dado pela nova Senhora Uchiha e todos aplaudiam, sem exceção. Antes que esquecesse, ligava o microfone e apontava para o louro. – Naruto, você está me devendo duas danças agora!

- Pode deixar Sakura-chan tteba! – a nova mulher do Uchiha sorriu e desligou o microfone.

* * *

A pequena fala de agradecimento da Senhora Uchiha tinha sido somente o começo, depois empresários e outras pessoas importantes, assim como Fugaku, fizeram discursos mais longos que a própria vida e tudo tinha o mesmo objetivo: desejar sorte, saúde, dinheiro, filhos... Nada inovador. Após tanto falatório foi à vez de Sasuke demonstrar sua gratidão aos convidados.

- Obrigado... – e um silêncio fúnebre se instalou no salão de festa. O olhar do Uchiha mais novo caíra sobre o Uzumaki e ali se fixou. – Por nos acompanharem até aqui e alegrarem essa festa, e principalmente, - nesse momento o moreno parecia querer entrar na mente do louro de tão intenso que era o olhar. – por terem comparecido à cerimônia. Muitos se entreolharam confusos, normalmente teria que agradecer pela festa por último. Após isso Sasuke desligou o microfone, aplausos e assovios – por parte da mesa do Uzumaki – começaram.

Seus olhos estavam conectados, um se perdia no olhar do outro, ninguém percebia, ou quase ninguém. Sai se metera na frente de Naruto assim obrigando a quebra da conexão visual. – Naruto-kun, me lembre de nunca mais te emprestar a minha mulher. – um sorriso forçado estava praticamente colado na face de Sai. A única resposta que teve foi um sorriso amarelo do louro. Depois disso o branquelo voltou a se sentar do lado da namorada, olhou para Gaara e deu uma piscadela. O ruivo somente meneou a cabeça como sinal de agradecimento.

- O BUFFET ESTÁ SERVIDO! PODE IR SE ESBANJAR! – Do nada todos olhavam para a médica que falava igual a uma colegial. – Ah, sinto muito. – Mostrava a língua e abanava a mão como sinal de desculpa. – Isso foi para o Naruto. – e gargalhadas nas quatro mesas unidas foram escutadas. O louro somente olhava incrédulo para a amiga e o noivo desta colocava a mão na cara como se pudesse esconder ali a sua vergonha.

Não demorou em que a fila ficasse imensa, Naruto estava no fim dela só para não parecer que estava morrendo de fome e a verdade? Estava quase desmaiando. Fazia tempo que não comia direito. Bebera tanto e o cheiro era tão irresistível que sentia que suas lombrigas tinham despertado da hibernação. A fila já estava na metade. Os convidados se serviam lentamente e Kiba não parava de reclamar sobre algo como "abriram as portas do asilo". Por algum motivo se sentia um pouco zonzo, talvez fosse a grande quantidade de álcool ingerido sendo que estava de estômago vazio. Faltava pouco para ser a sua vez.

- HEY, HEY, HEY! – era a voz do DJ, Rock Lee era o DJ, além de ser amigo por parte da Sakura também era um grande atleta da empresa Uchiha. Dar uma de DJ em festas era seu maior hobbie. – ESTÃO PRONTOS PARA REQUEBRAR? – ele gritava ao microfone e deixava surdas algumas senhoras que estavam colocadas ao lado do amplificador. Tanto na fila como na mesa o grito tinha o mesmo significado de "SIIIIM". – Pois vão esperar! É a valsa dos noivos! – e todo o equipamento eletrônico era desligado. Mais ao fundo tinha um palco que parecia sem uso, as luzes acendiam e as pesadas cortinas vermelhas de veludo se abriam. Atrás desta tinha uma orquestra. Assim que o maestro dava a divisão dos compassos e mexia a batuta começavam a tocar Danúbio Azul, um clássico em valsas de casamento.

Em passos lentos, Sasuke guiava sua esposa até o centro. Sua mão sustentava a da mulher, não apertavam. Porém, seus olhos não estavam no rosto da bela médica e sim procuravam por um homem no qual tinha duas jóias azuis, mas este direcionava o olhar para a fila do buffet, parecia mais interessante. No meio da pista Sasuke parou, com um braço guiou que Sakura desse uma volta e ficasse frente a si. A música começava lenta, quase inaudível. Eles se posicionavam e sem pressa redigiam os passos sem sair do mesmo ponto, é como se estivesse pensando em aulas de dança. A médica se aproximava do ouvido do marido e sussurrava algo. Os papéis mudaram. Quem guiava a dança era Sakura e não Sasuke. Risadinhas ao fundo eram escutadas. O Uchiha mais novo mantinha um semblante calmo, mas Uzumaki sabia que este estava morrendo de vergonha, não conseguiu evitar rir da situação. A fila parecia que estava mais devagar, todos pararam para assistir a cena. O louro só conseguia pensar na comida. Nem percebera que agora Sasuke era quem guiava a valsa, os passos eram controlados e a noiva se divertia nos braços do marido. Porém, esta só ficou feliz quando se aproximara da fila do buffet. A única coisa que Naruto percebeu é que o braço era puxado, Sasuke fora deixado de lado e agora era ele quem estava grudado na médica de cabelos rosa. Ela piscava para o maestro e este atendia a demanda: a música se repetia. A noiva sorria para o amigo&convidado e este entendia o que ela queria. Colocava uma mão em sua fina cintura e a outra se encontrava com a palma macia da mulher. Os passos eram perfeitos, não se pisavam, a pista parecia não ter fim, eles se olhavam, riam, flutuavam e se completavam. A música se amansava, praticamente parara e o casal com ela.

- Minha Senhora, você devia de estar dançando com teu suposto marido. – fala num tom de deboche. A música saíra de sua pausa e voltava a soar e assim eles dançavam num ritmo calmo que aos poucos aumentava a velocidade, sua valsa era interminável.

- Oh, meu caro Senhor Uzumaki, meu marido não dança tão bem quanto o Senhor. – sua voz era doce – Não me faça perder os pés! – ambos riam. Apesar de Sasuke ter feito aulas de valsa só para aquela noite, ninguém era melhor dançarino que o seu Naruto. Enquanto o louro ficava a rir e guiar a noiva de seu ex-amante, sem que este a percebesse, a mulher aproximava o rosto de seu ouvido. A música estava já num ponto forte, ninguém poderia escutar o que a médica secretamente confessava ao louro. - Se você não preferisse homens, seria com você que me casaria.– sussurrava e ria ao ver como o amigo ficava encabulado. Tudo parou. Antes que a música acabasse a nova Senhora Uchiha pressionava os lábios rosado sobre os cálidos do homem que a guiava. Um toque simples que fez murmurinhos pelo salão se espalharem em questão de segundos. Sasuke observava com transparente irritação. – Mas não é por isso que eu deixo de te desejar como amigo... Feliz Aniversário Naru. – Naruto nada disse, somente ofereceu um sorriso caloroso à médica.

Um par de olhos cor ônix não perdia o dono dos de cor safira de seu foco. - Teu marido vai me matar. – meneava com a cabeça em direção a um Uchiha, aparentemente, muito irritado. – Você praticamente só dançou comigo, Sakura-chan. – A noiva riu e nada contestou. O louro a guiou até perto da fila. A nova Senhora Uchiha puxou o marido para continuarem a dançar. Os murmúrios não paravam.

- A Sakura te beijou... – Kiba olhava embasbacado para o louro a sua frente. Nada foi dito. Um sorriso sem graça foi à única resposta que deu antes de dar meia volta e se retirar da fila para voltar à mesa. Kiba o chamava perguntando se podia pegar o lugar dele, fez um gesto positivo com a mão e nada mais. A mesa estava praticamente vazia, somente Gaara, Kankurou e Shino – namorado de Kiba – estavam, para variar, sentados observando. Gaara não gostava de dançar, Kankurou era péssimo dançarino tanto quanto o Sasuke e sempre usava a desculpa de "eu só vim para beber" e Shino... Shino era o Shino. Nenhum comentou sobre a cena, mas somente Gaara se manifestou ao ver o louro recolher as coisas para ir embora. – Quer carona?

- Quero. – deu um pequeno sorriso, cansado, para o ruivo. Este não demorou em se levantar, pegar o paletó e se direcionar a saída. Uzumaki se despediu dos que estavam na mesa e de longe para os amigos que estavam se divertindo na pista, estes nos quais se entreolhavam confusos. Naruto não era do tipo que era um dos primeiros a sair. Mais uma vez, naquela noite, a mulher de olhos esmeraldas largou o marido e correu até o homem de olhos safira.

- Por que já vais? – olhava preocupada enquanto segurava forte a mão do belo homem. – É por causa do beijo? - Balançava a cabeça para os lados como sinal negativo e antes que esta começasse a chorar – de arrependimento, talvez – passava a mão em sua face, descia para o queixo. Um sorriso doce em seus lábios emoldurava seu rosto. Um abraço e um beijo na sua testa, esse era o carinho que sentia por Sakura. Não tinha como a odiar nem querer mal a ela, era sua amiga, sua menina, sua irmã. – Então por quê? – seus olhos mostravam sua confusão interior. Não tinha como dizer "não me faz bem lembrar que estive com o bastardo por três anos e do nada ele está casado contigo, anjo" então resolveu dar uma meneada com a cabeça para Gaara e uma sutil piscadela para a médica. Esta riu, parava de chorar e voltava a abraçar o homem no qual tinha tanto apreço. Em seguida lhe desejou boa noite, deu uma olhada no empresário ruivo e uma risadinha escapou esta na qual o empresário não entendeu. Assim que a mulher saiu de perto, um par de olhos verde-água se aproximou do dono dos olhos safira. – O que aconteceu?

- Nada Gaa... – suspirava. – Nada. – Caminharam até às escadas e antes que Naruto começasse a descer, este procurava no que se apoiar. Estava zonzo, muito zonzo. A dança, o beijo e os murmúrios o fizeram esquecer que estava com fome. Puxava todo o ar que podia entrar em seus pulmões e começou a pensar se era assim que uma grávida se sentia que estava perto da hora de... – Parir. - o ruivo, que já estava na metade da escadaria, se virou para trás e viu como a posição do louro estava torta. Porém, o que o fizera se virar foi o vocabulário dele.

- O correto seria "dar a luz"... – Corrigia-o, mas logo se preocupava ao ver que não recebia um sorriso ou xingamento como resposta. Tinha algo de errado. – Naruto... – Subia as escadas em pulos e logo já estava atendendo ao amigo. Sua face estava meio pálida. – Comece algo de ruim no café?

Naruto negara. Leite e biscoitos não faziam mal, foi isso que disse. O Sabaku perguntou se o leite estava ainda na validade. Silêncio. O ruivo fechava os olhos e suspirava. Preferiu não tocar no assunto e deixar esfriar. O Sabaku mais novo pedira que esperasse ir buscar o carro e o louro consentiu. Não demorou em que perdesse o empresário da sua visão de campo e cambaleante tentou caminhar, mas até isso estava difícil. – Ele vai ter que me carregar... – tinha vontade de rir, mas sentia que iria vomitar. – A bebida... – Tinha se esquecido que bebera demais estando de estômago vazio. Novamente tentou caminhar, mas sentiu que iria tropeçar. Agarrou-se ao corrimão.

- Dobe, não precisa se fazer de idiota se você já é um. – aquele jeito de fala, o tom forte e imperativo. Era ele.

- Vai cuidar da tua esposa e me deixa em paz. – isso fora tudo que conseguira retrucar. Com um pouco de dificuldade tentou manter a coluna reta e se virou para ele ficando cara a cara. Seu rosto ainda estava muito pálido e não conseguia evitar respirar como se estivesse sem fôlego, e a verdade é que estava sem.

- Naruto... – por um momento o moreno olhou preocupado para o louro e ao tentar se aproximar este deu um passo para trás. Na mesma hora o Uchiha se petrificou.

- Não chegue perto de mim... – respirava fundo – Traidor!

- Uzumaki. – essa voz já era de outra pessoa, não precisava virar-se para saber que era Gaara o esperando escadaria abaixo. O Sabaku mais novo encarava Sasuke e este o ignorava. O moreno estava preocupado demais com o par de safiras para ficar fuzilando seu rival com os olhos. Ele voltou a chamar o louro. – Vamos, já estou com o carro aqui. – apesar disso se arrependera ao ver o estado do amigo. Ele estava cada vez pior. – Naruto?

Este nada disse. Nada sentia. Tinha se perdido nos olhos ônix do ex-amante. Sasuke, para si, tinha mudado em nada. Continuava um egoísta, idiota, nariz em pé, lindo e o homem no qual era apaixonado. Porém, era ele quem acabara com tudo, agora ele era casado, agora ele não era mais seu. Um sorriso triste foi à única coisa que Naruto ofereceu para o moreno. – Espero que você a faça feliz. – não soube entender a cara de surpreso do Uchiha, mas não se importou. Dava meia volta para ir embora, já sabia o que iria fazer. Daria uma chance a Gaara, daria uma nova chance ao seu coração. Porém - sempre há os "porém's" da vida -, antes que pudesse dar um passo a frente, ninguém menos que Sasuke o agarrava pelo pulso obrigando a virar-se. E Naruto se irritou. – ME LARGA, BASTARDO! – Queria saber da onde vinha à força, em um momento estava morrendo pelos cantos e no outro estava tentando espancar o caçula do Itachi. Ele tinha sido solto, mas não por vontade do moreno e essa foi a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido para o Uzumaki. Um berro feminino ao fundo, parecia ser da Sakura. Sasuke estendia a mão e gritava seu nome tentando o agarrar, mas seus dedos chegaram nem perto. As costas batiam em algo, depois o ombro, cabeça. A última coisa que viu – ou que lembrava – era Gaara pegando-o nos braços, Sakura chorava e Sasuke pulava os degraus com uma expressão indecifrável. Como se o breu o estivesse envolvendo, tudo ficou escuro, sem sentido ou dor.

* * *

Mexia as pálpebras, queria abrir os olhos, mas sentia-as tão pesadas que só conseguia piscar um pouco. Escutava algo similar aos aparelhos de um hospital, o cheiro de morfina adentrava fervorosamente em suas narinas e o lugar no qual estava deitado tinha certeza que não era sua cama. Com muito esforço, finalmente, conseguia abrir os olhos, mas estava tudo embaçado. O barulho de um objeto de plástico se chocando ao chão e a voz feminina nada familiar chamou sua atenção.

- Meu Deus, ele acordou! – e o ser embaçado sumiu por um buraco cinza – a porta –. É, estava num hospital. O lado direito da maca fez uma pequena depressão e ao olhar para o lado via uma figura escura sentada ao seu lado, esta na qual o observava. Um frio na sua barriga fez-se arrepiar. – Ai dona morte, não me leva ainda. – estava com medo. – Sou jovem, lindo e ainda não experimentei todas as boates que queria! – choramingava, não queria ser levado para o outro lado do portão tendo dançado tão pouco. A figura levantava a mão e a aproximava lentamente. Naruto fechava os olhos com força, esperava ser levado para o outro mundo e não sabia se iria doer, mas aquela criatura toda borrada não o machucava e sim acariciava as cicatrizes do seu rosto.

- Eu sempre me odiei por não ter conseguido evitar que você te auto mutilasse. – sua voz era serena, calma e familiar ao louro que abria os olhos e o foco voltava aos poucos à íris. Não era a morte ou qualquer outro ser sinistro. Era Uchiha Fugaku. Seu ex-tutor e genitor do homem ao qual amava. Os olhos cor ônix o faziam lembrar de Sasuke, e por esse motivo – idiota – abaixava o olhar para os pés que estavam cobertos por um lençol branco. – Naruto. – a voz do homem mais velho era tão imperativa quanto do filho caçula e do mais velho. – Sinto muito. – isso foi tudo. Fugaku se levantou da maca e caminhou em direção à porta para se retirar deixando para trás um mar de confusão para o louro.

- Fugaku. – abaixava o rosto, estava com vergonha de si. – Não tem por que se desculpar... – seu tom de voz era baixo. - Eu fiz isso na minha época de delinquente mesmo. – apontava para as cicatrizes no rosto sem deixar de sorrir para aquele que o tinha protegido e cuidado em sua pior fase. O chefe da Empresa Uchiha nada disse no momento, deu um pequeno sorriso e antes de se retirar, virou-se. – É sobre o casamento. – saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. - Não tinha como mentir. Surpreendera-se com o que escutara. Fugaku tinha lhe feito um carinho, pedido desculpas e ainda falava sobre o casamento.

O silêncio no quarto era rompido pelo "pi-pi-pi" das máquinas e sem o que fazer mudava de posição no colchão, gostava de ficar deitado de lado. Memórias da festa eram resgatadas, a dança, o beijo, Sasuke o puxando, Naruto se auto empurrando, o grito da médica, a queda, Gaara o segurando nos braços, o moreno correndocomo se sua vida estivesse em jogo, ao seu encontro e por último o escuro. Já sabia o que tinha acontecido, era incrível como tinha chegado a tal ciência sem ter que perguntar a alguém, mas estava surpreso por não ter grandes hematomas. Neste momento se congelou. Rapidamente se sentou e ergueu o lençol: estava pelado. Porém, quase não tinha roxos. Lembrava da queda, da dor. Olhava para fora e via que a lua já estava no alto do céu. Queria saber que horas eram. Que dia era ou até em que mês estava. Melhor, queria saber o que realmente tinha acontecido. Nessa hora a porta se abriu.

- Está confirmando qual a tua sexualidade, Dobe? – o deboche já vinha quente, mas a expressão cansada do Uchiha fizera o louro engolir em seco. O louro no mesmo momento abaixara o lençol, queria se recostar, mas não sabia como levantar a parte superior da maca para ficar inclinado. Porém, não era hora para se reconfortar e ficar irritado com piadinhas.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui? – se queria saber o que ocorrera teria que ser direto e somente o Uchiha mais novo poderia lhe responder aquilo. Observava Sasuke se sentar numa poltrona perto da janela, ele fechava os olhos como se fosse dormir. O moreno mesmo cansado não deixava de exalar beleza. O louro conseguia sentir seu peito palpitar mais forte.

- Há mais de dois meses. – fez uma pausa. - Hoje é dia três de Janeiro. – repousava a cabeça na parede. Mantinha os olhos abertos observando o louro. – Quer detalhes? – Naruto assentiu com a cabeça. Sasuke respirou fundo como se precisasse de fôlego para aquele momento. – Quando você tropeçou nos teus próprios pés, Dobe, rolou escada abaixo. – a cara de "já sei disso" do Uzumaki fizera o empresário sorrir. – Gaara te pegou nos braços, Sakura chamou uma ambulância e te levaram para um hospital. Como Sakura veio contigo foi ela quem te hospitalizou e diagnosticou. Você bateu a cabeça com força e acabou entrando em coma. E sabe o que descobriram? – seu ar era cansado e sério, isso começou a preocupar o hospitalizado. – Que te falta um cérebro.

- Bastardo! – gritou irritado. Uma enfermeira olhou preocupada para o quarto, bateu na porta e o moreno disse que estava tudo bem.

- Já sei que tens probleminhas, Naruto, – seu tom irônico reinava. – Mas nem todo mundo entende, sabe? – a almofada do louro acabara na cara do moreno. Porém, este nem reagiu. Parecia que estava quase dormindo. Sasuke estava quase morto, mas não reclamou. Levantou-se, foi até a janela que as enfermeiras usavam para ver se estava tudo bem com o paciente e fechou à persiana. Aproveitou e trancou a porta, tinha as chaves por estar praticamente morando naquele quarto desde o dia da internação do Uzumaki.

Estava pasmo, ver o empresário trancar a porta e fechar as persianas da janela o estavam fazendo sentir um formigamento que a muito não sentia. O moreno dava meia volta e se aproximava do louro. Sentava-se ao seu lado abaixando o rosto em seu encontro. As safiras se encontraram com os belos ônix. Sasuke voltava a falar:

- Você deu sorte. – a mão acariciava o rosto bronzeado que meses atrás estava branco feito um fantasma. – Nem Sakura soube explicar como você bateu a cabeça e não morreu. – agora que percebia que tinha uma faixa entorno da testa. O moreno erguia o rosto e depositava um beijo na testa, sobre a gaze. – Se você tivesse morrido... – os beijos iam descendo: olhos, nariz, bochecha. – Eu não sei se suportaria. – Nessa hora o louro riu com escárnio. Tinha vontade de cuspir. – Do que achas graça? – franzia o cenho sem entender o que tinha de engraçado naquilo. Naruto parava de sorriso triste surgiu em sua face e as palavras diferidas finalmente feriam o empresário:

- Eu acho cômico como agora tu sentes dor, mas terminou comigo por eu ser GAY e porque isso acabaria com os negócios da TUA família, mas agora você vem dizendo que talvez não fosse suportar caso eu tivesse morrido? – o sorriso tinha morrido e sentia os olhos ardendo. – Vai mentir lá na puta que pariu! – tapeava a do moreno para longe da sua face. Com as costas das mãos enxugava as lágrimas, mas não conseguia parar de chorar e soluçar. Toda a sua dor estava sendo vomitada. – Aposto que lá no fundo você me queria morto! – e sua face agora ardia. Naruto tinha levado um tapa de Uchiha Sasuke.

- Não fala merda! – lágrimas escorriam da face alva do empresário.

- Sasuke... – foram raras as vezes que tinha visto alguma lágrima escorrer pela face do ex-amante. O louro desistira de tentar parar o pranto.

Um abraço. Era o moreno quem o abraçava, era ele quem corria atrás do calor do outro, era ele quem falava:

– Você não sabe o medo que eu senti... – sua voz estava trêmula – Que eu senti quando te vi cair – apertava o abraço – e a impotência que se apoderou de mim quando não consegui pegar na sua mão. – o abraço se afrouxava e uma das mãos do Uchiha acariciava o rosto daquele que lhe era mais importante. – Você escapou entre os meus dedos. – o polegar fazia movimentos circulares na bochecha do outro – Ou a raiva que eu tive quando o Sabaku te pegou igual a uma boneca nos braços. – Naruto enchia as bochechas de ar e resmungava baixinho "Boneca?". Sasuke rui um pouco, mas logo a dor em seu semblante fizera o hiperativo se calar. – Você não sabe a agonia que foi te ver deitado nessa maca de hospital. – e mais uma vez seus olhares se fixavam. Suas almas estavam conectadas – Sem se mexer, – a mão do louro ficou por cima do moreno a acariciando. – quase sem respirar. – os rostos se aproximavam. – Eu não vou te perder novamente. – os lábios se selaram.

Os lábios do empresário eram frios e do louro quentes. As mãos grandes passeavam sobre a pele exposta. Não falavam, suas bocas estavam ocupadas demais se saboreando, voltando a se conhecer, a se satisfazer. Vieram a se separar, fizeram uma pausa para tomar fôlego, mas sem que os lábios perdessem o contato. As safiras e os ônix despejavam vários sentimentos: amor, dor, saudades, desejo... Naruto lambia os lábios de forma provocativa e sem ter que esperar o moreno atacava-lhe a boca mordendo o lábio inferior e o puxando. Lambia o lugar que era mordido e agora um beijo calmo era começado. Queriam matar as saudades que sentiam um do outro, relembrar o gosto do outro, cada canto, cada ponto fraco. – Sas... – ele tentava chamar pelo moreno, mas fracassara de primeira. – Hmm... – as bocas finalmente se separaram, mas a do moreno não ficou menos ocupada. Os beijos desciam e judiava da sua área favorita: o pescoço. Cada mordida, lambida e chupada ele era recompensado com gemidos e até reclamações do amante. Quando o Uzumaki se excitava, o Uchiha ganhava. – Nã-não aqui! – não tinha câmeras no quarto, mas sentia vergonha em fazer algo tão íntimo num lugar desconhecido.

- Ninguém vai entrar... – dizia antes de começar a descer e distribuir beijos pelo peitoral do louro. A pele do pescoço já tinha algumas marcas e agora o que mais queria era sugar os botões rosados do amante. E assim o fez. Assim que abocanhou e sugou um dos mamilos enrijecidos sentiu mãos trêmulas lhe agarrarem os cabelos negros e o forçarem a deixar de importunar o botão de rosado. Sasuke sorriu e em seguida o lambeu. Com a mão segurava os pulsos do amante e voltava a sua prazerosa tarefa de sugar, lamber e morder os mamilos do louro. Naruto se contorcia abaixo do moreno, não por dor, mas sim por deleito. Inconscientemente esfregava a ereção desperta contra o abdômen do moreno. Esse movimento fez com que o empresário mandasse tudo para o inferno e jogasse o lençol ao chão – na verdade sobre a mesinha ao lado da maca – deixando seu amante totalmente exposto. Ele era – Perfeito... – seus olhos vagavam pelo corpo que tanto sentira falta. Seu corpo reagia mostrando toda a sua excitação.

- Me toque. – era uma ordem que com prazer o empresário cumpriu. Com a mão tocava a cabeça do membro do louro e este ronronava em resposta. A palma fechava-se ao redor do membro e começava uma masturbação lenta, mas firme. Seus lábios frios – e agora inchados - voltaram a se encontra com os quentes. Um beijo cálido. As línguas se entrelaçavam, brigavam, o estalar entre elas e o som da masturbação era a música deles. O beijo era finalizado numa sugada e por um fio de saliva. – Suke... Por favor...– o apelido e o pedido, o fazia se arrepiar. O louro implorava e já sabia pelo quê. O moreno parava de masturbá-lo, lambia uma última vez o lábio inferior do louro e sem mais tardar se agachava. Com a língua lambia a sua barriga, as mãos agarravam firmemente suas coxas e o puxavam para si. O membro ereto e pulsante pedia por atenção e assim a deu. Começou dando uma assopradinha na cabeça que já despejava do líquido perolado. Antes de acatar o pedido, encarava a face corada do amante, o par de safiras brilhava de forma libidinosa e o moreno não mais o fez esperar. Abocanhou o sexo latejante. Nesse momento o louro pensou que tivesse morrido. Enquanto que uma das mãos segurava com força os cabelos negros a outra abafava os gemidos. Cada sucção sentia que acabaria gritando e a última coisa que queria era uma enfermeira mocréia indo ver se estava morrendo. – Saa...Su-suke...Ee... – estava perto, muito perto e isso só estimulara que o empresário não parasse e aumentasse a velocidade do vai e vem com a cabeça. Naruto jogava a cabeça para trás, mordia o lábio inferior com força. Agora usava as duas mãos na cabeça do moreno, guiava os movimentos até o momento que se sentiu explodir e ao mesmo tempo tinha o corpo a se relaxar.

Antes que pudesse cair na cama, braços fortes o puxavam e os lábios do moreno o procuravam novamente. Porém, assim que abriu a boca para ter outra batalha com a língua empresarial, fora outro gosto que sentira e era líquido. Sasuke despejara parte do sêmen do louro na boca do próprio. Pensara em cuspir e o xingar, mas nada fez, já se sentia excitado novamente. Sasuke fazia-o sentir seu próprio gosto, ele dividia seu sabor consigo mesmo Mais tarde faria o moreno pagar na mesma moeda. As mãos do Uchiha passeavam pelas laterais do amante, mas não enrolou em chegar ao ponto que queria: as nádegas. Apertava-as com força e o contato entre as bocas se rompia. Ainda que baixo, Naruto gemia, mas sabia que se estivessem no apartamento o volume dos gemidos seriam bem mais altos.

- Naruto... – chamava a atenção do louro e com sucesso conseguiu que ele o olhasse. – Lamba. – dois dedos pressionavam os lábios do louro. Não precisou esperar e nem pedir uma segunda vez. O louro, de forma submissa, lambia sem pudor os dois dedos, abocanhava-os, molhava-os. De forma sorrateira as mãos do Uzumaki desciam até as calças do Uchiha e apalpavam o sexo duro que estava preso pelas roupas. Uchiha's não ronronavam, Uchiha's raramente gemiam, mas Uchiha's rosnavam e nada era mais inebriante do que escutar Sasuke rosnar de prazer. Um cinto voava pelo quarto, sapatos e meias estavam debaixo da maca, às calças que antes encarceravam um animal selvagem agora estavam ao chão e a box azul-marinho levara o mesmo destino, a única coisa que sobrara como obstáculo era a camisa que não demorou para ser jogada sobre o sofá. Tinha somente uma coisa que conseguia fazer Naruto gozar sem ter que se tocar: ver o amante totalmente nu.

Paravam de se tocar. Olhavam-se como se aquela fosse a sua primeira e última vez. Ambos deliciavam-se com o corpo do outro e a mesma palavra lhes vinha na cabeça – _"Perfeito"_ –. O Uchiha mais novo é quem começava, acariciava a face do amante e se sentava na maca cruzando as pernas em forma de xis deixando sua excitação amostra. Naruto se levantava e de joelhos ia até o moreno até que cada perna estivesse nas suas laterais. Agarrava o sexo pulsante e o posicionava em sua entrada, a pouca pressão já exercida o fazia sentir um pouco de dor: não tinha sido preparado. O moreno percebera a expressão contorcida do amante e o fazia parar. O louro olhava-o indignado, não queria mais esperar, não aguentava mais ficar cozinhando. Queria-o dentro de si agora, e assim o fez. Deixou o corpo cair sobre o colo do amante e sentiu como se suas costas partissem ao meio. Não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima rolasse pela face. A boca estava aberta e tentava respirar de forma equilibrada. Sasuke queria dar um esporro no amante e dizer que ainda tinha que prepará-lo, afinal, fazia tempo que não transavam – e os dedos tinham sido lubrificados por algum motivo –, mas estava se deliciando em ter o membro envolvido pela cavidade apertada e quentinha. Enfim o louro tinha começado a se movimentar. Naruto movia os quadris com firmeza, mas devagar. A sensação de dor era maior que a de prazer. As mãos grandes acariciavam-lhe as pernas as agarrando, arranhando e alisando.

- Hmmm... – adorava quando o amante judiava de suas pernas, a sensação de ser maltratado e em seguida mimado era avassaladora. As agressões nas pernas subitamente pararam e antes que pudesse reclamar já sabia onde elas estavam. Uma começava a masturbá-lo e a outra o auxiliava a se movimentar sobre a tora do empresário. A respiração de ambos se tornara descompassada. Sasuke investia cada vez que o quadril vinha de encontro com o seu membro e estocava sem piedade a próstata do louro. Se antes os gemidos estavam presos então agora o cadeado tinha sido perdido. Uzumaki gemia como se estivesse em seu apartamento e o Uchiha nada fizera para impedir. A adrenalina de serem pegos somente aumentava o tesão e o prazer parecia se dobrar. – Sasuke... – era o seu nome que ele gemia. – Sa-.. Suke. – era o seu nome que ele clamava. Parara de masturbá-lo e com as duas mãos, agora em sua cintura, ditava um ritmo rápido, mas um ritmo só deles. A razão sumira, os gemidos enchiam o quarto e aquilo para o moreno era uma melodia. Uma melodia só deles e que somente o louro sabia como cantar. – Sasuke! – uma última estocada profunda, firme e forte foi que fez o louro gozar pela segunda vez naquela noite. Suas paredes internas pareciam querer sufocar o sexo latejante do moreno. Ele somente rosnou e em seguida despejou sua essência dentro do canal do amante. Porém, ambos não paravam. Movimentavam numa cadência que diminuía gradativamente até que a sensação de prazerosa começasse a se esvair. Em questão de minutos, finalmente, paravam. Naruto ficava sentado sobre o pênis do empresário, ainda sentia espasmos por todo o corpo.

Com cuidado o Uchiha retirou o membro que voltava à forma flácida, deitava ambos os corpos sobre o colchão do hospital e puxava o lençol – que estava sobre a mesinha ao lado da maca – cobrindo a nudez de ambos. Uma parte do lençol o Uchiha usara para limpar o sêmen do louro que lambuzava seu abdômen. A respiração de ambos ainda estava descompassada, mas aos poucos normalizava. Naruto se aninhava nos braços de Sasuke e deixava a cabeça descansar sobre seu peitoral. O moreno o trazia para mais perto de si e o envolvia num abraço como se quisesse evitar perdê-lo. Beijava os cabelos louros e o dono destes lutava contra o sono. – Durma. – ele já sabia que depois do sexo o outro sempre dormia. Ele sorriu e o coração do Uchiha tinha dado uma falhada. Ainda assim ele se negou a dormir, tinha passado mais de dois meses dormindo.

- Sasuke...

- Hm? – uma madeixa loura o entretinha enquanto esperava que o amante continuasse a falar.

- Por que foi a Sakura que foi comigo na ambulância? – fechava os olhos. O sono o estava vencendo. – Ela é médica, então você podia ter ido junto.

Silêncio. – Porque eu e Gaara estávamos tentando nos matar. – a madeixa escapara entre seus dedos, o louro se levantava posicionando-se sentado sobre a maca e ficava encarando o outro. – O que foi?

- Por quê? – a pergunta tinha sido tão idiota que ele pensava em ignorar, mas não o faria.

- Porque ele também queria ir contigo na ambulância. Porque para ele era eu quem tinha te empurrado e não você que tentou se suicidar. Porque ele, assim como eu, te ama. – e na mesma hora que o dono das safiras se arrependera de perguntar, percebera a declaração daquele que continha duas pedras cor ônix como olhos.

- Me amas? – a pergunta era tão cretina que a única coisa que o moreno fez foi puxar o louro para deitar-se novamente sobre seu corpo. Aquilo fez com o que outro risse. Estava feliz. Não precisava de palavras. Os gestos e as reações do empresário comprovavam que este o amava. Porém, algo não se encaixava. – E o seu casamento? – voltava a olhar para o homem que servia de aconchego, mas dessa vez sem se levantar de seu corpo. A mão protetora acariciava sua cabeça.

- Que casamento? – assim como o sono chegava pro louro, o sarcasmo voltava à ativa no moreno. Em resposta recebeu alguns "elogios". Suspirava. Deslizava a mão pelas costas nuas do amante e ficava acariciando-o. – Me divorciei um mês depois que você foi hospitalizado. – pausava. Ficava fitando o teto sem parar de provocar arrepios na pele do hiperativo. – E me assumi. – sentiu-o movimentando sobre si e quando olhou para seu rosto olhou com desdém para sua expressão de surpresa. – O que foi?

Balançava a cabeça e se sentava na cama. Ele iria ter que contar tudo agora. – Se assumiu? Para quem exatamente? – seu tom de voz era mediano e a preocupação estava na cara.

- A todos. – a resposta veio simples, mas não evitou que mais perguntas surgissem.

- E como ficou a família? E a Sakura-chan? Kiba ficou fazendo piadinhas?

Agora era o moreno quem se sentava na cama. Sua expressão de tédio e cansaço deixara claro que não estava muito animado em ficar falando. Respirou fundo. – Começarei com Kiba: não, se ele tentasse seria despedido.- a mais pura verdade sobre a crueldade e falta de humor de Uchiha Sasuke. – Minha família eu me resolvi, tanto que já faz um mês que meu pai, mãe ou Itachi ficavam aqui contigo para que eu fosse para casa ao menos trocar de roupa e tomar banho. – Apontava para um vaso com lírios que tinha numa estante. – Hinata sempre vem trocá-las de manhã cedo. Agora sobre a Sakura. – antes que voltasse a falar se deitava, com o dedo chamava para que o louro voltasse a deitar sobre si e este não tardou em se aconchegar novamente em seus braços. – Podemos dizer que no começo ela não aceitou a separação... – fazia os dedos caminharem sobre o ombro do amante. – Porém, com o acordo que fiz, ela não aceitou só a separação, mas o divórcio também. – agora os dedos passeavam pelas laterais. Sasuke estava nervoso, muito, e Naruto não deixara de perceber.

- Que acordo, tteba? – um silêncio fúnebre se instalou no quarto. – Sasuke?

- Naruto... – o empresário ficava olhando para o teto, parecia que tinha se interessado pela cor branco-puro, mas logo direcionava sua atenção para o par de safiras. – Você adora crianças, não?

- Amo, tteba! – um enorme sorriso foi dado para o moreno, se tinha uma coisa que o louro amava eram crianças. Sempre tinha pensado em adotar uma e nunca deixava de falar para o empresário como queria adotar uma criança independente da cor ou de quem fosse.

- Parabéns, Sakura está grávida. - e novamente o silêncio se instalou entre os dois.

- Sasuke... Você comeu a Sakura? – o vocabulário do Uzumaki não mudara em nada, ao menos isso o Uchiha tinha certeza.

- Não, amor, foi uma fada. – sarcasmo solto e paciência no limite.

- Chamada sêmen. – dessa vez o Uchiha gargalhou. Achava ótimo quando Gaara gargalhava, mas se sentia satisfeito quando conseguia fazer o Uchiha sair do seu jeito frio ou sarcástico. – Mas agora falando sério... Já entendi que vocês... – engolia em seco tentando evitar certo ciúme da amiga. – Transaram... – enchia as bochechas de ar, estava com ciúmes. Porém, logo deixava isso de lado e ficava sério.

- Ela já sabia que estava grávida quando aceitou o divórcio. – já sabia das dúvidas que o outro tinha. – Não, ela não vai ficar sem teto. Ela vai ficar com parte das minhas ações da empresa, metade para ela e a outra pro bebê. Vamos vender a casa que compramos e eu vou somente pegar os meus pertences. – beijava a testa do louro. – e ela mesma disse "não tem como eu ficar braba ou magoada com o Naruto".

- Mas... – tentava dialogar algo para se sentir um lixo ou que mostrasse que talvez estivesse errado.

- Chega. – apertava o corpo menor contra seu corpo. – Foi ela quem disse. – odiava quando o louro tentava se sentir a pior pessoa do mundo. – E você agora vai ter o filho que tanto queria adotar. – e sem que percebesse tinha acabado de estragar a surpresa. Naruto agora o olhava confuso. Suspirava pesadamente, abaixava o rosto e beijava os lábios do amante. – Lembra do acordo? – o menor assentiu – Quando a criança fizer um ano e meio o bebê vai morar conosco. – as safiras brilhavam somente em ouvir o _conosco_. – Isso é, se você ainda me quiser.

- Eu não quero. – a resposta fora tão cortante e rápida que o moreno não conseguiu evitar separar ambos os corpos e fitar o rosto que mantinha um sorriso maroto. – Eu necessito ter-te comigo. – agora quem ria era o louro, a cara de agoniado&indignado do Uchiha merecia ser tirada uma foto. Aos poucos se acalmava e voltava a falar:

– Porque você não sabe como eu sou vazio sem você – o ressentimento abateu o peito do Uchiha, mas este nada vocalizou. O louro se abaixava e beijava a tez alva do ombro do amante. – Não tens ideia de como doía olhar para o lado da cama e saber que a única coisa que tinha restado era o teu perfume. – parava de beijar e somente escondia o rosto na curva do pescoço do moreno. – e nem como era difícil limpar sozinho aquele apartamento enorme, sabia que eu tive limpar ele duas vezes somente em uma semanapor **tua **culpa? – apesar de imaginar o motivo o moreno nada argumentou e não foi preciso. Naruto estava feliz, estava novamente amando e sendo amado. Foi com esse sentimento de felicidade que Uzumaki adormeceu, aconchegado e acalentado pelos braços do Uchiha que, satisfeito, não tardou em ser derrotado pelo cansaço e acabou dormindo junto ao corpo do amante.

* * *

Era dia quatro de Janeiro, era nove da manhã em ponto e tanto o Uzumaki como o Uchiha já estavam prontos há horas. Havia três motivos, primeiro era para que nenhuma enfermeira tivesse ataques histéricos ao ver dois homens nus numa cama, segundo para que Hinata não tivesse um ataque cardíaco por culpa do pudor excessivo e terceiro porque tinham conseguido que o louro tivesse alta. Se havia alguma coisa que pudesse segurar o louro em um hospital então está ainda não tinha sido apresentada a ele. Ele nunca gostara de hospitais ou lugares melancólicos, então quanto antes saísse, melhor. Sakura estava correndo atrás de objetos para o bebê, Gaara tinha viajado para Bagdá por ordens superiores – de influência maior – e os amigos do louro estavam em horário de trabalho.

Sasuke pedira para que Naruto ficasse sentado na recepção enquanto cuidava da papelada e chamava um táxi. Ao se sentar num banco dos bancos de brancos de plástico que eram grudados à parede, ficou assistindo desenhos animados que passavam na TV da recepção, mais crianças assistiam consigo. Sobretudo, uma criança em particular chamara a sua atenção. Ela não olhava para a TV como a maioria, mas sim para o chão. Seus traços faciais transpareciam sua dor e medo. Antes que pudesse pensar em algo, já se via perto do garoto. – Hey, está com fome? – a criança negara com a cabeça, mas esta nem ao menos o olhava nos olhos. – Quer conversar comigo então? – o garoto finalmente levantava o rosto e o louro dava um grande sorriso ao mesmo. Logo ele voltava a abaixar o rosto.

- Meu nome... – ele mal começava e já fazia uma pausa, pensava nas palavras. – é Konohamaru. Tenho oito anos e estou esperando pelo meu avô. – ele falava estranho, mas podia somente estar nervoso. – E você? – queria dizer "meu namorado", mas crianças ainda não entendiam. – Um amigo. – e sem que o louro percebesse o empresário estava ao seu lado.

- Naruto... – o tom sério fora o suficiente para fazer o louro levantar rapidamente e lembrar que qualquer esforço fazia seu corpo inteiro distribuir uma carga elétrica chamada dor. Culpa da noite passada, mas não reclamava. – Amigo? – uma das sobrancelhas do moreno se erguia. Algo fedia. – O táxi chegou... – dava meia volta, já tinha dado o aviso e se retirava. Bem atrás de si o louro andava com certa dificuldade.

- Hey, tio. – o garoto chamava-o, não tinha com o ignorar. – Parece que você se encrencou. – e aquele garoto não sabia como tinha razão. Ao sair do hospital Sasuke já estava sentado no banco de trás do táxi. Naruto entrava e a ida até o apartamento fora silenciosa.

* * *

Ao chegarem à entrada do prédio, saíram do táxi. Naruto digitava a senha e Sasuke pagava pela corrida ao motorista. O louro esperava no portão pelo moreno e este entrou, sem lhe dirigir nem um olhar, indo direto para dentro do prédio. O louro nada disse Fechou o portão e também adentrou a residência. O silêncio no elevador era irritante para o hiperativo, mas este logo fora rompido.

- Quer se casar comigo? – silêncio. A porta se abriu, o moreno saiu e o louro parecia ter se congelado. A porta começou a fechar e antes que isso acontecesse, Naru, praticamente, se jogara pra fora do cubículo de metal. Ao olhar para seu apartamento percebia a porta aberta, procurava pelas chaves e finalmente sentia a falta delas. O moreno tinha se apoderado destas enquanto o outro hibernava por alguns meses. Em passos tortos entrava no seu lar, fechava a porta atrás de si e olhava os amontoados de caixas espalhadas pelo lugar. Acima do sofá ainda estava o presente que Iraku lhe tinha dado. O lugar estava uma bagunça.

- Sasuke?

- Aqui. – a voz o guiava e seus olhos seguiam a direção. Sasuke estava perto da janela, ele sempre gostava de olhar para o horizonte. A cortina de seda não estava agitada ou estancada. Estava mansa. O vento a balançava de forma sutil, do mesmo jeito que o vento levemente bagunçava os cabelos negros do Uchiha. – Sabe. – falava sem deixar de olhar para algum ponto infinito no horizonte. – Amigos não se beijam na boca, não dividem apartamento pensando em ter uma criança juntos e muito menos transam. – ele fazia uma pausa e se virava para encarar o Uzumaki. – Quando eu disse que me assumi e que não iria mais te perder não era mentira.

- Mas em nenhum momento você me pediu em... – abaixava o olhar. Sentia o rosto queimar.

- Em namoro? – se distanciava da janela e caminhava até o amante, os braços cruzados sobre peito. – E quando eu te pedi em casamento você me respondeu por acaso?

- E VOCÊ ESPERAVA QUE EU REAGISSE COMO? – se estourara com a pressão. Apesar de tudo o Uchiha não tinha o direito que querer bancar o dono da razão exatamente agora. – Eu sei que não sou o cara mais rápido em captar coisas, mas porra! Não é legal ter acabo de sair de um coma e saber que o que eu sabia, do seu casamento com a Sakura-chan, já tinha virado um divórcio e que ela está esperando uma criança. Assim como você tinha terminado comigo também voltou e do nada me pede em casamento num elevador minúsculo! – respirava sem fôlego por falar tanto. – Pensa comigo! É óbvio que eu não saberia como responder!

- Você tem todo o direito de se estressar, mas eu também tenho o direito de me indignar. – Descruzava os braços perdendo um pouco da aparência prepotente. Não se aproximava, não o abraçava, somente o observava. – E é por isso que eu novamente te pergunto. – Colocava as mãos nos bolsos e retirava duas correntes. – Uzumaki Naruto... – o louro não sabia se chorava, ria ou somente desmaiava. Escolheu que ficar estático, era melhor. – Você aceita se casar comigo? – nada de serenatas ou ficar de joelhos. Ele somente mostrava duas correntes de ouro, um dos pingentes tinha o nome do moreno gravado e outro continha do louro. Sentia-se feliz demais para responder somente com um sim.

- Sim! Sim! Sim! – e cortava qualquer espaço existente ao se jogar sobre o empresário assim provocando a colisão de ambos contra o carpete da sala. O louro ria que nem uma criança e dava vários beijos nos lábios do amante que o interrompera para poder finalmente colocar o colar em volta do pescoço cheio de marcas pela noite passada. Naruto sai de cima de Sasuke. Sentavam-se no chão e o louro repetia o que o moreno fazia consigo em lhe colocar o pingente. O relacionamento estava oficializado. Se tivesse que sofrer tanto antes para que agora lhe fosse concedida a verdadeira felicidade então não se importaria de ter que passar por isso outra vez, não se soubesse que ao fim estaria novamente com o moreno.

- Agora você pertence a mim. – segurava o pingente entre os dedos e o beijava.

- E você a mim, ttebayo! – as mãos escondiam-se entre os arrepiados cabelos negros. Depositava um beijo nos fios cheirosos e novamente a fragrância de lírios preenchiam seu olfato.

Repentinamente, o louro deixara de odiar lírios.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

(N/A): Bom, a ideia era para ser mais rápida, não sabia que ia chegar a 38 páginas de word. Oi

Eu pensava em ficar somente com essa, mas vi que dá para fazer mais pedaços. Futuramente, penso em fazer o lado do Sasuke, Sakura e TALVEZ do Gaara. Ou até mesmo modificar o final. Algo que termine em GaaNaru, sabe? Re

Eu pensava em matar o Narutin, mas não consigo, gosto muito dele. cry

Fora que eu queria escrever um cecso asfadinio. Rsrsrrsrs

SasuNaru por causa da minha garota – que iria ficar sem falar comigo por meses caso o final fosse GaaNaru – e terminou no apartamento também por ela. *era para ter acabado sem pedido de casamento e no hospital mesmo* /die

Músicas utilizadas: TABOO – Koda Kumi (obrigada a minha filhota que indicou a música. n.n)

I'll Eat You Up – BoA (Ana/Hachi, obrigada por me apresentar essa música, pra mim caiu perfeita na dança. Q)

Danúbio Azul – procura no youtube q

Não seja tímido(a), amo reviews. *corre*


End file.
